<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me (could write a bad romance) by blackhawkinbudapest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558818">You and Me (could write a bad romance)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkinbudapest/pseuds/blackhawkinbudapest'>blackhawkinbudapest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolute Trash, Aly is to blame, Bad Romance, Consensual Sex, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Diego Hargreeves, Snow Storm, There is nothing serious about this fic, This is trash, diego is a stripper, it was an idea that was fuelled into life because I have nothing else to do, no Serious, sex in front of a fire on a rug, stripper diego hargreeves, yes you read correct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkinbudapest/pseuds/blackhawkinbudapest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego takes a stripping job and ends up stuck in a snow storm with the bride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Officer Johnson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain couldn't let this one go. I blame Aly for it. If you're here for anything other than trashy, smutty goodness you're in the wrong place so I urge you to head back now if you do not like any of the following:<br/>Stripper!Diego, a woman who is deeply unhappy with her fiance (because he's a douchebag) and thinks Diego is hotter than sin, revenge plots, graphic sexual references and scenes. <br/>I do not condone cheating partners, but it's been a long time since I've written anything for fun and this was fun. So... have fun I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes Diego wondered what he’d done in a previous life to be dealt the shitty hand he’d received in this one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t asked to be born on October 1 1989 to a mother who hadn’t been pregnant until the very moment he’d been born. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t asked to be adopted by an eccentric billionaire who’s sole intent was to study him like a science experiment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be Number 2. or to be at odds with his family for some 10 years; and he definitely hadn’t asked to be stripping for horny bridesmaids at bachelorette parties as a way to make ends meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet… here he was, squinting through the snow storm that was kicking up as he headed Northways out of the city, wondering if it would be safer just to turn around and cancel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t cancel. He had rent to pay and this was better cash than his other job, which was, cleaning up after meathead boxers at Rich’s Gym in the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stripping thing had started as a joke when he’d been at the academy  - police academy, not umbrella. An offhand comment had been made by one of the other rookies and over time it had turned into a serious idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the actual implementation of the idea had only come to fruition when Diego realised he wasn’t going to be able to pay his rent for the month...So he’d put the ad out: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>STRIPPER FOR HIRE.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated even typing the words but desperate times called for desperate measures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made sure only to take calls way </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside the city, where there was less chance of anyone knowing him, and so far it had paid well. He’d been doing it on and off for around 6 months and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>making bank</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out ladies </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the exotic look his assumed Mexican heritage gave him; also his scars. Chicks </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the scars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So every few weekends he got in his car, drove for a couple of hours in whatever direction he needed to, and danced for women (and occasionally men) who were on the brink of settling down for the assumed rest of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t what he wanted to do but it was the best he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His GPS said he’d be at the part in 10 minutes but the radio kept telling him that a pretty massive blizzard was about to hit. Even if he did turn around, there’s no telling if he’d get back to the city in time; So he continued, chancing the storm for a little longer before pulling into the very fancy driveway of the address he’d been given. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He double checked it twice because </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> did these people have serious money. The house was a two-and-a-half story colonial monstrosity complete with a fountain in the middle of a ring drive. Three, very expensive cars were parked in the shelter of the awning, making his car look like a pile of junk in comparison, so he parked a little ways away, in the snow but where his pride wouldn’t be kicked in the balls. It meant he’d have to walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> the snow but it was better than feeling small in comparison to cars worth more than he’d ever made in his entire life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His schtick tonight was “Cop”. Officer Johnson. He’d knock on the door, explain that there’d been a noise disturbance and he’d need to come in to check the property before being led through to where the bride was so he could do his thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight’s lucky bride was called Lucy, and her maid of honor who had hired him, was a girl called Blair. She’d sent a photo through of Lucy so he’d know who to zero in one first, and Diego studied it one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was pretty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty. She was only a little younger than he was, with this flawlessly tanned skin, reddish-blonde hair that he guessed Allison would call ‘strawberry’ and the brightest green eyes he’d ever seen. They were flecked with gold and seemed to glow brightly from the photograph. He assumed photoshop had come into play of course but he hated to admit he’d spent far too long being mesmerised by them over the last week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling himself with a deep breath Diego put the cop hat on his head, avoided his eye in the rearview mirror and opened the door. The frigid air had him gasping as it flooded his lungs and bit at his cheeks. He made a mental note to ask where a motel might be because he knew he wouldn’t make it back to the city tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which blew because he couldn’t really afford a motel for however long this damn storm lasted… but he’d do it to avoid freezing to death or worse - calling Mom to bail him out. She wasn’t programmed to sound disappointed but he knew, everytime he called to ask for money, she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed the driveway and stamped his feet on the mat to shake snow off as he knocked. He could hear the loud music behind the door already, the laughter of half drunk women filtering through the double glazed windows. For a second he felt like a mouse on the threshold of a lions den, one man being faced with at least a dozen drunk girls who would all get a little handsy after another round of shots. He held his breath as the locks clicked and the doors opened… and then there she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy with the green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Photoshop </span>
  <em>
    <span>had not</span>
  </em>
  <span> come into play in that photo it seemed because in the light of the porch they looked exactly the same and for the first time since he’d started doing this, Diego was momentarily caught off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those green eyes flecked with golden brown widened in surprise when she took him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello officer?” She said, tilting her head to the side. He didn’t say anything for a moment, not sure if he actually could. “Can I help you with something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had a goddamned accent and he couldn’t tell if it was English, Australian or South African but fuck his brain short-circuited the second it registered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat digging deep to find his bravado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a noise disturbance ma’am. Got a call from a neighbour…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes cast out the door behind him, going directly to the neighbour across the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can they even hear - ” She drew a breath through her nose and shook her head. “I’m so sorry officer, we’ll be sure to keep it down.” Lucy promised him with such sincerity in his voice he wondered if she was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bachelorette party. Around this point in the conversation - not that there’d been much of one - the bride usually realised what was going on and offered to let him in. The uniform was a cheap knock off and most women saw straight through it - and if they didn’t, they were usually expecting a stripper anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh that would be great but unfortunately, ma’am, I think I better come in and check the property,” He plastered a smirk to his face and winked. “Just in case.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed and she glanced behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luce! Who is it?!” A voice sang through the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a cop!” She called back. Diego heard short, sharp clicks as someone made their way down the staircase in the middle of the entryway and a deliciously beautiful black haired woman strutted into view. She wore a tight white tube dress like it was no one's business and had curves that seemed endless. She smiled dazzlingly, winking at him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be Blair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cop!?” She feigned surprise as she wrapped an arm around Lucy’s waist, standing a head taller than her friend. “Well why don’t you let him in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just here about a noise disturbance.” Lucy shrugged, shivering a little in the cold air that was coming in the door. “I promised him that we’d keep it down and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do need to check the property, ma’am.” Diego interjected and Blair’s grin widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Officer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right this way.” she nodded and guided Lucy to the side so Diego could step into the warm entrance way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was even more beautiful inside than it was out. Outside looked like a winter wonderland in an expensive snowglobe; inside just looked like wonderland. White marble, accented with black iron. The staircase swept straight up in front of them and curved both left and right into the second floor of the house. Behind that staircase he could see french doors that led back outside. The decadence reminded him of his old home, reminded him of the life he’d left behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lucy hissed as Blair led her back up the stairs. Diego followed, trying not to look at the impossibly short jumpsuit Lucy was wearing that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to cover her shapely ass. Her heels were sparkly and sky high, with a red sole that he knew meant they were expensive. The strap wrapped around her delicate ankles and made him feel like an idiot for noticing that she had nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>ankles</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bachelorette</span>
  </em>
  <span> party.” Blair hissed back, shooting Lucy a meaningful look. Diego knew the exact moment she put two and two together because her spine straightened and she looked over her shoulder at him, catching his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she gasped, red staining her cheeks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blair</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I said no strippers.” She hissed under her breath and Blair laughed, throwing her head back so her luscious black hair brushed her ass. Diego’s chest tightened. It was bad enough doing this sometimes, but it was worse when the Bride didn’t particularly want him there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tradition</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’ve heard he’s really good.” Blair hissed back in that way drunk girls thought they were being quiet when they in fact weren’t. She caught his eye over her shoulder then and winked. “This way officer!” She called in a light voice, plastering a smile on her perfectly painted face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego drew an even deeper breath as he was led further into the lion's den. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the other girls realised what he was actually there for, it was mayhem. The music was turned up, the drinks flowed freely and Diego got into his groove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first part of his act was to strip just his shirt and leave his pants and equipment (both utility belt and junk) where they were so he could make drinks and serve the ladies as a topless waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had, of course, gone wild.  For a bunch of rich girls they certainly were one of the best parties he’d had in a while and after a while he forgot completely that the bride wasn’t interested. There were 10 of them all up, basically identical versions of each other with expensive hair, expensive clothes and expensive personalities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it only seemed to be Lucy who didn’t fit in with them. There was a softness about her, a sweetness. Maybe it was because she blushed red every time he went near her, or maybe it was because she had to be encouraged to participate - mostly by Blair taking her hands to stick dollar bills into his belt - but there was something about her that was different to her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was made increasingly more obvious that she wasn’t super into his show when he went back to the kitchen to make another round of drinks, and found her standing by the window, texting rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped a mile when he placed a tray on the bench, her phone flicking out of her fingers with the movement. He swiftly caught it, only using a small amount of his power to draw it to him, and handed it back to her with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean to startle you, sweetheart.” he winked and she thanked him with a roll of her eyes. She looked back at the screen and said nothing else so Diego continued. “You know, the Bride is meant to have the most fun at one of these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, this isn’t my idea of a good time.” She sighed with a shake of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is?” He asked while he mixed up two margaritas, a mojito and something called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Velvet Tingle</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he pretty much made up on the spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew a breath out from between pursed lips and put her hands on her waist. Unlike the other girls her nails weren’t acrylic manicures capable of taking out his eyes. They were natural, longish but bare. It said a lot about her in comparison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A quiet night with wine and canvases. A paint and sip type thing.” She shrugged, leaning against the corner of the bench. “I’d take drawing you nude while sipping on some nice wine over… whatever this is.” She waved a hand over him and then winced. “Sorry. I know it’s your job and all… You do it well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego laughed, smirking at the backhandedness of the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” He said easily as he poured a drink. “Wanna know a secret?” He asked, meeting those beautiful green eyes and holding them as long as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced around theatrically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of hate what I do too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it’s fun but it’s not what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, ya know?” He shrugged and reached for the gin. He had noticed she’d been drinking martini’s all night and it just so happened that he knew how to make a mean martini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s all I got right now.” He replied, smacking his hand on the shaker and started vigorously shaking it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t miss the way her eyes went to his arms… his chest… his hips before that red blush bled into her cheeks again. She looked back at her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” He asked as he poured the martini into a glass and added two olives. She looked up, brushing some blonde hair out of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Australia.” She said simply without giving anything else away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the glass toward her, smiling charmingly when she looked at it in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Ah </span><em><span>dahun</span></em> <em><span>undah</span></em><span>, aye?” He tried and failed </span><em><span>miserably</span></em><span> at the accent but at least she smiled at his attempt. It was such a nice smile. He wanted to make her do it again.  “How’d you end up here?” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“College. I did a student exchange, met Matt and never went home.” She shrugged, sipping the martini. Her lips were so luscious pressed against the rim of the glass and it took him a second to make himself look away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheeks blushed when she moaned after her first sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing.” She said after her second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The most important thing in life is to know how to make a mean martini.” He quipped a line from a long forgotten movie. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it makes pretty girls moan like that.” He winked and there was a beat of silence before she burst out laughing.  </span>
  <span>It was such a nice sound that he didn’t even mind that his abysmal pickup line had been the one to cause it. It was a light, free sound, like a little piece of good in a half finished puzzle of awful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do lines like that actually work?” She asked and he shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I give you points for having the confidence to say them then.” She tipped the glass before him and he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes confidence is all I got going for me.” He shrugged easily. “I guess that’s why I’m so good at stripping.” He winked, meeting her eye over the rim of her glass. There was another beat of silence, both of them waiting for the other to burst out laughing first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle shot from her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music got louder as someone opened the door and just like that the spell between them broke as Blair strutted in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are!” She said and he didn’t know if she was talking to Lucy or himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here I am.” Lucy decided for him. “Just checking on our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Officer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blair’s icy blue eyes looked between them for a moment, the red slash that was her mouth thinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm I bet you were.” She said after a second’s deliberation.  “How are the drinks coming?” She asked Diego directly and he picked up the tray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming up right now, babe.” He said smoothly, pulling his belt lower down his hips as he straightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t miss how Lucy’s eyes flicked from the movement and then back up to his, something a little closer to shameless flirting filling them now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! I’m pretty sure you still have those pants to lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lap dance to give the bride to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blair linked her arms with Lucy and pulled her back into the party. Diego followed dutifully, drinks in his hand and his eyes on her ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>While the night hadn’t exactly been what Lucy had wanted for her Bachelorette party, it hadn’t been unenjoyable. The stripper - Officer Johnson -</span> <span>had been nice, which was something she hadn’t been expecting. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he’d flirted with her in the kitchen but it had never felt gross or creepy. He was just a guy trying to make a buck, much like she had been when she’d worked 100 hours at that stupid coffee shop when she’d first arrived here from Australia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d even been completely and utterly courtious toward her while giving her a lap dance, as if he could sense she didn’t really want to be there. There was a remarkable difference between what he’d done for Blair - who’d had her hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> over him  - and what he’d done for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow he’d gone from an absolute machine to something sensual, slow and powerful but still… respectful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As respectful as a lap dance could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands hadn’t ever touched her except on her arms or shoulders, his hips had never actually come in contact with hers… he’d been as much of a gentleman as his job allowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just didn’t understand why she had to even have a stripper at her party at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt would never approve… but she knew Matt was probably hip deep in some stripper at his own Bucks party right now so she didn’t know why she worried so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her relationship with Matt was one big, constant</span>
  <em>
    <span> what the fuc</span>
  </em>
  <span>k and was usually served with a side of </span>
  <em>
    <span>why am I doing this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She loved him, and she was sure he loved her too - the senator's son wouldn’t have asked her to marry him if he didn’t - but sometimes she did wonder...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondered what he was up to when he was late from work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondered what he was up to when he took phone calls late at night and stepped out of their house completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondered if his attention was completely hers and hers alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she should get out, leave before it got real bad but she had nothing else. She’d been backed into a corner where she had no money that wasn’t tangled with someone else, no immediate family and no friends who weren’t also his friends too. So she had to sit in it, commit to the life she’d fallen into and hope for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was on her third martini - that Officer Johnson kept making for her and holy shit they were the absolute best - when Bethany gasped at something on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh shit that storm is </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy however already knew this. She’d been keeping an eye on it in between texting her friends in Australia and keeping them updated with her all american bachelorette party and the absolute fuckery that it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.” Bethany continued. “Like, we may not get home tonight if we’re not careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Blair said with an eye roll. “It can’t be that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was. The entire eastern seaboard was being engulfed by a polar vortex and several blizzard warnings had been issued. Even Lucy, as an Australian who knew barely anything about snow, knew that those conditions were bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even just looking outside she knew it was bordering on fucked up. She couldn’t see anything except a foot and a half of snow piled up by the doors of the pool house. The wind was also kicking up, blowing harder than it had been at the start of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should call it a night, guys.” She said decisively, finishing off her martini. Officer Johnson was leaving soon anyway, his 3 hours of shirtless bartending and dancing having come to an end. It was the perfect way to end the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo!” Blair protested, pushing her lips out in a pout. “It can’t be over, it's not even 10! We haven’t even broken into the powder!” She reached into her purse and produced a small bag of white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drugs. Another thing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted at her party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blair, babe, it’s a blizzard.” Monica, ever the voice of reason, said after catching Lucy’s eye from across the room. “We gotta go or we could be stuck here for days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs Harrington never got any food in for us other than the platters.” Lucy added.  “We need to leave otherwise we’ll have nothing to get us through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… your party!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your party</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucy wanted to shoot back at her. This was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> party. This was a Blair Etherington Special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy hadn’t been kidding when she’d told Officer Johnson - damn she needed to find out his name - that her idea of a good night was canvases and wine. Even better if he’d been the naked model for them. She wasn’t blind. He was an attractive son of a bitch and he knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick look at her phone as yet another emergency alert flashed up on her screen sealed the deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. Call ubers everyone, we gotta go.” She turned the music down and stood on wobbling heels. Those martini’s were catching up to her so she left Blair to her tantrum and headed for the kitchen for some water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officer Johnson was pulling a shirt back over his head, which was a damn shame, and gathering his equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry babe, fresh out of drinks.” He said when he glanced at her. She smiled but shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need water. Those martini’s were potent.” She admitted, crossing close to him behind the counter to get a glass and turn the tap on. “The party is actually over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over?” He sounded surprised. “All because little ol’ me is leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder at him, finding him pouting and batting his eyelashes, and she rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to bust your ego, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She drawled, earning herself a wicked smirk, “But there’s a pretty shitty storm coming and we gotta bounce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk slid off his face and he dug out his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The string of curses that left his mouth put literally every Australian man she’d ever met while working at a bar to shame. It was filthy as hell and she definitely dug that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never going to make it back to the city.” He groaned finally and she winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah nah, no dice hey.” She shook her head. “I didn’t realise you drove all that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city was at least an hour, almost two, away. He definitely wouldn’t make it back before the whiteout began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Less chance of being hired by someone I know that way.” He shrugged. “No one actually knows I do this on the side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Lucy nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know of any motels?” He sighed, a bit of a defeated look crossing his face for a split second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, not really around here. Maybe along the highway?” She offered half heartedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swore again before meeting her eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I shouldn’t swear like that in front of a lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy smiled widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see any fuckin’ ladies here.” She winked. He grinned, laughing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LUCY! MY UBER WILL BE HERE IN 2 MINUTES!” Someone yelled from the living room. Lucy looked over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“COMING!” She yelled before turning back to Officer Johnson. He didn’t look great. He was looking at something on his phone, one hand digging into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that he needed help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was probably an idiot but he’d been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, let me get rid of the girls and we’ll work something out for you, ok? Even if you stuck around at my place until we found something...” She offered and his eyes flicked up to her in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, no, it's ok.” He shook his head. “There’s a motel about 20 minutes from here. I should make it.” He flashed her a smile. “You’re an absolute angel for offering though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LUCY!” Someone yelled and she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok well, as long as you get there ok.” She smiled, ignoring the disappointment in her gut. She grabbed a pen from beside the phone and took his hand, boldly, in a move she usually wouldn’t make. “Message me to let me know you got there, ok?” She said, scrawling her number into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were wide with surprise as she turned and headed back into the living room where the girls were without a second look back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she was a fool but there was something about him that was so damn tempting and mysterious and hell, it was her party; if Matt was probably more than hip deep in some bimbo, why couldn’t she be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Terrible Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which our Hero's car breaks down and he's rescued by one Bride-to-Be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diego had been wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego had been so very wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His piece of shit car had made it maybe eight miles down the road before it had stopped working. The piece of junk didn’t want to drive in the cold and now he was stuck on the side of a road with nowhere to go. The house he’d stopped in front of was dark with a For Sale sign out the front and he contemplated breaking into it to ride the storm out… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the flash of Lucy’s number on his palm made him pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d offered to help him find a place to stay. She’d told him to message when he got to wherever it was… She didn’t specify what to do if he messaged her because he was in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man, he felt like an idiot. The motel was maybe another 3 miles away, he could walk it but he honestly didn’t like his chances. It was pretty white outside. The chance of him making it before things got even worse was so minimal that it’d be suicide to even try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking in a deep breath he took out his phone and typed in the number she’d given him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Lucy, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s… Diego. Officer Johnson…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I… am so sorry but my car's broken down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>….which sounds like a terrible line</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>but I swear it’s not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway… Any chance you know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>who I could call for a tow?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hit send and closed his eyes, fighting back the shame and stress of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he so proud that he couldn’t just… accept his father's money like Klaus or Luther? Why did he have to be so fucking pigheaded that -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! It’s no problem at all. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you at?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her reply was so simple, so easy, that it made him let out the breath he’d been holding. He shot off his location and received a smiley emoji in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did that even mean? What could a smiley face possibly mean at a time like this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found out about 10 minutes later when a car pulled up beside his and the horn honked. He peered out of the window and saw Lucy’s beautiful face and green eyes staring back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Need a ride?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The message came through on his phone and he let out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his go bag off the back seat he stepped out into the blizzard, his breath catching as he hurried around the uber to the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid in and slammed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” He said to her, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” She replied. She was still dressed in that slip of a playsuit, a coat hastily thrown over her shoulders but her bare legs red from the cold air. “I was just leaving the house when you texted so good timing.” She said as the uber started to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not staying there?” He asked when they didn’t turn around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” she shook her head. “That’s Matt’s mother’s house. She didn’t get any food in so if this storm lasts longer than the night it’ll be a bit shit.” She explained, her eyes on her phone. She only let us use it for the party… but I have a smaller home a little further away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Nice.” He nodded, not wanting to think about what would happen if this storm lasted longer than a night. “The uber can drop me off at the motel if you like…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Stay.” She shook her head. “Matt’s not back until next week anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was allowed to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bucks in vegas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego didn’t even have to try to hear the bitterness in her voice. He didn’t think she even tried to hide it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The company would also be nice.” She smiled, glancing up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t a hint of a come on to her words. Just something genuine and sweet, even a touch lonely. Diego knew what it was like to be lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to her place wasn’t long and he was surprised to find she lived in a small but sleek modern concrete home. It was decadent and lavish, but cosy somehow, even behind the gate that cordoned it off from the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thanked the driver as she got out, also wishing him to get home safe as she pressed a button on a key that opened the front gate. They hurried up the walkway and all but fell into the dimly lit entryway, slamming the door behind them to keep the icy wind out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The light switch is here… somewhere…” She scooted close to him and reached around his hip to turn the lights on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm, yellow light flooded the entry and Lucy breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home.” She smiled, glancing at him. “Come on, I’ll show you the guest room.” She said, heading for the stairs. Diego gladly followed, once again trying to keep his eyes of her ass only to find them admiring her ankles like an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be a long night he could feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even longer if the storm outside raged on for days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked between the cute as hell silk pyjama set and her grey sweats, trying to decide what she should change into. It really shouldn’t have been a hard decision, after all she was engaged to be married in a matter of weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>should not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been contemplating looking cute for a complete stranger who had just stripped at her bachelorette party...But here she was, the VS pink on pink shorts in one hand and her well worn University of Sydney sweater in the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took all of her effort to put the VS set back in the drawer and pull on her soft great sweatpants and hoodie over her head. She topped off the look with a fluffy blue pair of socks and swept her hair up into the bun it had been in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was doing the right thing, she told herself. She blamed the urge to seduce the sexy man in her guest room on the martini’s she’d been drinking all night and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the fact that her husband-to-be could sometimes be an ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped the makeup off and headed for the kitchen where she started to make hot chocolate, getting out two mugs and letting the monotony of melting chocolate and heating up milk soothe her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego joined her in the kitchen after a few minutes, placing himself at the breakfast bar across from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a nice name, much better than Officer Johnson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a nice place you have here.” He said, looking around at the kitchen with all the bells and whistles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, it’s nice. Matt’s parents bought it for us as an engagement present.” She said, her back to him. He whistled through his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be nice to be that loaded.” He laughed. Lucy nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do well. His father is a senator, his mother sold cookbooks or something… I don’t remember.” She waved her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four years.” Four long years and somewhere around the 2 year mark things started to change. “Marshmallows?” She asked as she poured the chocolate directly from the pot into the mugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” He nodded, watching her as she reached for the jar that held them. “I don’t remember the last time I had hot cocoa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite, especially when it’s snowing.” Lucy smiled as she added three to each mug. “Three and a half years here and I’m still not used to the cold or the snow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it ever snow in Australia?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” She shook her head, pausing for a moment. She slid the mug toward him. “Well, not where I’m from anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is... “ he prompted when she didn’t say anything. She met his gaze as he took a sip of chocolate. He groaned, the sound making her toes curl and took another. “Oh… oh this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The most important thing in life is to know how to make a mean hot chocolate.” She quipped, throwing back his line about martini’s. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it makes pretty boys moan like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He burst out laughing, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche…” he said with a nod, licking the chocolate from the back of his hand in an unintentionally sinful way. “So where </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you from?” He continued and Lucy had to shake her head to avoid thinking about what that tongue could do to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Queensland… North-ish. Beaches and ocean is all I grew up with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much of that around here.” He pointed out and she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there’s not. Matt’s promised me that we can honeymoon in the Caribbean but it won’t be for a while.” She rolled her eyes without meaning to. Diego’s head tilted to the side in question and she sighed. “He’s just busy with work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something to do with politics. Works in the city with his dad… but we’re getting married just before Christmas so there’s really no time to honeymoon until later.” she smiled, but it was forced. That was what she was telling herself it was because of but really she knew he was too busy to make time for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I hope he finds the time to spoil you rotten.” Diego said gently, draining his mug. Lucy just smiled at that, hoping for the best but knowing he wouldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy, as it turned out, was delightfully funny, wickedly intelligent and the longer he talked with her the more he wondered exactly what the hell he was doing with this Matt guy - because he sounded like an absolute trashbag of a human being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like, <em>more arrogant than Luther</em> kind of trashbag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Diego wasn’t excellent at picking up on subtext, he would have been able to tell that this woman was deeply unhappy with the guy. Anyone who looked close enough would see it from a mile away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe that was the problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people around her, those women who had been at her bachelorette party, </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they couldn’t see the far off look in her eye when she mentioned him, or the disappointment in her voice when she talked about their future plans - all of which sounded so carefully constructed by Matt or his mother that he just knew Lucy didn’t have a say in anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they didn’t see all of that but in the short amount of time he’d sat and talked with her, he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw it all through subtle cues and context - or lack there of - because Miss Lucy was just as good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying things as she was at saying them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would put money on the fact that Matt was cheating on her and it wasn’t just because he got to spend an entire weekend in Vegas while she was “only allowed” to have a party at his mother's place. He just… had a feeling, the same feeling he had when he realised that Lucy was so disconnected from her own family and life in Australia and had no way to get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go back home for the wedding?” He asked when she mentioned that only her parents were coming for the wedding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved her hand - a sign that told him she was about to lie to herself - and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Australia is so far away. All of Matt’s family and friends are here -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about yours?” he interjected. Lucy fell silent, only the sounds of the wind howling outside were heard before she spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents are coming. They’ll be here for christmas.” She smiled, drawing her knees up to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d dressed in sweats, he noticed. Sweats and a hoodie, no makeup and messy hair. She wasn’t trying to impress him, wasn’t trying to draw his attention. She really had asked him here to keep her company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was another reason why he didn’t think anyone looked hard enough at the girl. Why not ask Blair or one of the others to stay in the house with her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why ask a complete and perfect stranger to stay with her through a storm? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” He said when she fell silent. “Why do you want a complete stranger to stay with you during a storm like this? It could be days before this lets up...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needed a place to go. It’s my fault you were dragged out this far in the first place.” She answered with a shrug. She was really good, he was finding, at not answering the question at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have dropped me off at the motel.” He pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really want to spend your hard earned cash on a cheap motel?” her brow raised into her hairline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you wanted company, why not ask one of your girlfriends?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you want to be stuck with one of them during a storm? I love them but they are the definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much of a good thing...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She said, resting her chin on her arms and then her arms on her knees. She had a point there, he reasoned. All of her friends bar maybe one seemed like a handful.  “You also seemed nice. Interesting. Thought you’d be good for conversation at least.” She continued with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could have been a serial killer..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But a nice and interesting one..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting, just what every man wants to be.” He deadpanned, the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth betraying his amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head from her arms and laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwh did the big hunky stripper think he was going to get laid?” She asked, teasing him. She extended a leg and kicked his thigh. “Is there some kind of reward for scoring with the bride?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved her foot away, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon can you blame me? Bride says the stripper can stay with her through a storm that could last for <em>days</em> and tells no one she’s taking him home? Fiance is away… This sounds straight out of a porno, sweets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed again, high and sweet like bells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry mate, that’s not what’s happening here. I felt bad you had to drag your ass out here for a bride who didn’t even want a stripper at her party. This was the least I could do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego both breathed a little easier and didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand it was kind of a relief. He didn’t want that kind of… black mark on his conscience. Taken women were off limits. </span>
  <span>On the other however... well, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. He was only a man and she was gorgeous. If death by fiance was the way he’d go then he’d dig his own grave just for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been late when Lucy and Diego had called it a night. Some may have even called it early morning even though the sun was blocked out by thick, dark clouds. She couldn’t remember the last time she just sat up and talked with someone all night. It had actually been nice to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to someone who seemed to listen to everything she was saying and even sometimes the things she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was a perceptive man it seemed. He’d mentioned the police academy and maybe some kind of military school so ‘perceptive’ definitely fit his profile, but there was something else that made him perceptive. Something ingrained in him that she wanted to unravel and read like a book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke just after 11 to the smell of something delicious cooking in the kitchen and realised that Diego was a man who could listen </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> cook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she shouldn’t have chickened out of sleeping with him. He was damn near perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really she’d only teased him just to gauge his reaction and he’d seemed strangely… relieved when she’d told him she’d only invited him to her place because it was her fault he was so far from home in the first place. </span>
  <span>That had also kind of hurt her ego because she hadn’t missed the way he’d been looking at her, hadn’t missed the longing looks at her legs and chest while he’d been dancing for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was probably for the best. She didn’t want that kind of.. black mark against her name, even if Matt’s was smudged to buggery anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the best thing to come out of this was a new friend then she’d take it. Heaven knew she needed new friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking her phone she saw she had two missed calls from Matt, a missed call from Blair and a couple of texts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I didn’t call. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Totally wasted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope your party was good. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luce, heard about the storm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you make it home?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blair called me to say party ended early?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey babe </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me when you can</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you made it home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Checked the cams, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mums house is empty so </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be home as </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon as the storm eases. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and pressed to return the call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt picked up after a few rings, a little breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luce?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, babe.” She said softly, keeping her voice down so Diego didn’t overhear. Not that it really mattered if he did...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeey babe. You doin’ ok?” He asked after a second. The tone told her everything she needed to know about why he was breathless - he was wasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 11 in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lip curled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I made it home last night. Blair called you?” She asked, curious as to why her best friend would call to tell him the party was canned early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, last night.” He said. “Shame about breaking up the party. She said you were a bit upset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. She did literally everything I didn’t want her to do.” Lucy sighed, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was just trying to get you to loosen up, Luce…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it was my party, I didn’t want the drugs and drinking and the stripper!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt sighed and she knew he was rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had fun right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” she said, knowing whatever she said would just go over his head. “It was fun. How’s Vegas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh babe, so much fun. I’m so glad you agreed to let me come with the boys!” He sounded like he was grinning and she rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t give me much choice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awh c’mon now babe, don’t be like that. I totally gave you a choice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s fingers tightened in the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not being like anything -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are, you're totally being jealous and shit. We’re just having a couple of drinks and gambling. It’s all good babe, don’t stress.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated the tone he used on her when he deemed she was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a tone that actually made her feel both jealous and crazy and she hated it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yahuh, sure ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Luce. If you’re gonna be like that I’m gonna go.” He threatened. There was a distinctively feminine laugh in the background, followed by Matt hushing someone. She ground her teeth but decided against asking. It would only start a fight she didn't have the energy to have right now.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Have fun with the boys, I’ll see you when you get home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunday. I should be home Sunday. Promise.” He sounded delighted to be let off the hook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weather permitting.” She added and he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weather permitting. Hell, I’ll fly to the closest airport and drive through the blizzard to you. I love you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” She sighed and then he hung up to have fun with the "boys" while the blizzard outside seemed to intensify. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sucked in a deep breath and smelled bacon and eggs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, her fiance being off with the guys in Vegas didn’t seem so bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She headed to the kitchen after splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth. She didn’t bother to change out of her sweats or brush her hair. She liked that she didn’t feel like she needed to be some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the man in her kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like that storm isn’t letting up any time soon.” She said when she walked in. Diego was behind the counter in front of the stove, shirtless and flipping pancakes.  </span>
  <span>She couldn’t lie to herself, it was a nice change from being in the kitchen herself and she absolutely couldn’t remember if Matt had ever used the stove. The view was also <em>fantastic</em>. “Something smells amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bacon… and pancakes. Just like Mom used to make.”” He said over his shoulder, flashing her a smile as she passed behind him, reaching for mugs to make coffee. She held one up and he nodded, turning back to the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was acutely aware how close they were standing, back to back, in the small U-shaped kitchen. She focused on the snow billowing outside the window across the sunken in living room that the kitchen overlooked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bumped into her a few times, elbow brushing her back, hip brushing hers. It started a stupid bumping game that had her laughing until the coffee finished and she had no reason to be in the kitchen with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she went around the breakfast bar and sat, watching as he flipped pancakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about your mom?” She said after a moment of admiring his back. The way the muscles shifted and moved while he cooked was mesmerising, bordering on hypnotic and she couldn't look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego’s shoulders stiffened minutely before he turned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s an angel.” He said, placing the plate in front of her. “She is the best mother a man could ask for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she in the city?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. She’s probably the <em>only</em> reason I stick around the city.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy watched as Diego circled around the counter to sit with her at the breakfast bar. She’d noticed his tattoos last night but she couldn’t help but admire them now. They were scattered across his tanned skin, interspersed with what looked like… knife scars? Some were long and thin, some were a little wider. They definitely meant he’d been in a fair few fights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No other family?” She asked and he laughed, cold and a little bitter.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I personally wouldn’t call them that but yeah, I have siblings.” He nodded, glancing at her. Lucy's brows rose in surprise and his brow furrowed as if he was realising something. “I take it you haven’t read Vanya Hargreeves book?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy shook her head slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Should I have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her for a long moment before he squinted at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard of the Umbrella Academy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a moment before she nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The TV show? The kids who fight crime right?” she said, the details a little hazy to her. </span>
  <span>Diego laughed at that, a noise that sounded sarcastic and almost bitter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It… it wasn’t a TV show. It was real life.” Lucy stayed quiet and his eyes widened. “Did we really never make it big in Australia?” The grin on his face was wide and delighted, and Lucy was momentarily lost. Wouldn’t not making it big be a bad thing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we <em>knew</em> about it but I guess I just assumed that it was a gimmick TV show or something…” She shrugged before squinting at him. “Wait, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>IN</span>
  </em>
  <span> Umbrella Academy?” Diego nodded, his smile tightening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Number 2, baby. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kraken</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you guys were serious superheroes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” He nodded. “Child superheroes. Forced to train and work and be put in the line of danger for an old mans <em>super</em>ego.” He added, his lips pulling into a sneer. Her scrubbed the scar on his temple absently and she wondered if that's how he got it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it wasn’t fake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had powers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have...something like that…” He nodded, glancing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t know what to say about it, where to start. There were too many questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbrella Academy hadn’t really been a big thing in Australia when she was growing up. She’d heard about it, sure but it was in the same way she’d heard of Full House or Saved by the Bell: Vicariously and through other forms of media that referenced it; but she’d had no idea that they were legit </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Diego was one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which made his lack of money and stripping even more surprising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened?” She asked finally, going back to her breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To what?” He asked and she shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your siblings. The Umbrella Academy... You said you wouldn’t call them that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.” He shook his head, waving his hand. She continued to look at him until he sighed. “Number Five… went missing which made our dear old dad push us harder…Then Ben died, Allie left to go be a movie star, Klaus went on multiple benders and Luther went on some kind of mission to the moon -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The <em>moon</em>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the moon.” He nodded and she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus this is wild.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try living it.” He laughed, looking back at his breakfast. “We fell apart. I joined the police academy, flunked out, worked security jobs here and there but nothing ever stuck past people realising I was Number 2, The Kraken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and Lucy noticed his fingers tightening around the cutlery as if he was struggling with what to say next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking Lucy extended her hand and laid it on his shoulder, softly, tentatively. His skin was warm and soft under her palm and she vaguely wondered what it would feel like everywhere else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at her, his dark eyes seeming so sad, like an abandoned dog who expected the worst of everything but hoped for something more. Something <em>better</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the book?” She asked softly and he blinked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya’s book. You asked if I’d read it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” His expression changed in an instant, turning bitter and cold and he turned back to his breakfast. Lucy pulled her hand back as if he’d frozen her out. “My… youngest sister I guess you could call her, Vanya. She wrote a book last year that details basically our entire lives from start to finish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Not nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all but I hate to admit that most of it is true.” He shook his head, placing his cutlery on the plate. He stood then, taking both Lucy’s plate and his own before returning to the kitchen. She followed him, taking the plate from his hands to rinse at the sink. “Hey I can -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. You cooked.” Lucy shook her head, moving quickly so he couldn't fight her on it. “What was so true about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything." He said bitterly.  "The way she was treated growing up but us and our father. The way we were all treated. How shitty her life was in comparison to us…” He shrugged as he leaned against the bench to watch Lucy stack the dishwasher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was so shitty about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya didn’t have powers. She was left out of a lot. At the time I thought she was lucky...” He shrugged. “But the way our father treated her, like she was... <em>nothing</em>...I never stopped it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were a kid, how could you have stopped it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego fell silent, looking at a spot on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just could have. I should have. Things might have been different if I had.” He muttered before pushing off the wall. He cleared his throat. “I… uh think I need to take a shower. If that’s ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Lucy nodded, realising she'd pushing into something, an open wound and a painful memory. “There’s a bathroom attached to your room. Towels should be hanging on the rail in there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego met her gaze once more, the same sad look in his dark chocolate eyes before he smiled lightly and disappeared. </span>
  <span>She listened to him take the stairs two at a time and then the shower started a moment later. She sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange comfort to find someone with a story as bent and broken as hers. She felt a connection with him that she hadn’t felt with anyone else in a very long time, a tangible force that was pulling them closer and closer together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for what, she didn't know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doctor Johnson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there is deep and meaningful conversation, our heroine braving the snow for a daring rescue, a bleeding finger and an almost kiss. <br/>In that order.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I absolutely should point out that this hasn't been beta'd. Like. AT ALL. <br/>Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I apologise.<br/>I won't change them though. <br/>I'm lazy af.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diego didn’t know what possessed him to divulge shitty and broken bits of his childhood to Lucy, but he had. She’d listened to him, without question or judgement. She’d just listened to him like he’d listened to her and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Better than nice. It felt… comforting, like the hot water that was streaming down his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was really starting to like the beautiful, Australian girl who had offered him her home without question or wanting anything other than his company. He couldn’t remember the last time someone just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> just his company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man, he was pathetic. A sappy idiot who was waxing poetic about an engaged woman while in a shower… but he’d seen the bent shapes of her and it seemed only fair to let her see broken pieces of him. He felt a strange sort of kinship to her because behind the money and friends and this house, she seemed just as tarnished as him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking the water from his eyes he turned the shower off and stepped out, standing for as long as he could under the amazing heat lamps installed in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stepped into the guest room to dress in his spare clothes, he could hear Lucy talking to someone down the hall, her room only a few steps away. He hated that he went to the door to listen but she sounded unhappy and something in him wanted to fix that as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened to landing in the next city over and driving?... so you’re just going to stay in vegas for another week?... uh huh… uh… so I won’t see you for another three weeks because you’ve got business? That means I won’t see you until the wedding Matt… and… Yeah… no I’m not jealous, or annoyed… ok I’m a little annoyed but can you blame me? Do I trust you? Why are you even asking me… I’m not jealous god damn! Yeah… oh no <strong>you</strong> started this one. <strong>YOU DID</strong>! Yeah… yeah whatever Matt. You know my parents arrive in two weeks… I feel like you did this purposely... No I didn’t say you made the storm happen I’m not an idiot... you definitely just called me an idi… you planned a business trip! Oh my god. Fine. Yahuh...uhhu... <strong>Bye</strong>.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard something make a thunking noise, some swearing and then the door slammed back against the door as she opened it and started down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego stepped out of his room at the same moment and she pulled up short in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She too had taken a shower while he had, her damp hair was pulled up on top of her head in a knot and she’d changed from her pyjamas to a simple sweater with plain black leggings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked so fresh, so perfect that the thunderous look on her face didn’t match at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything’s ok.” She nodded shortly, setting her shoulders before passing him. “Everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> peachy.” She continued as he followed, down the stairs and to the living room where she threw herself on the sofa and flicked on the tv. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego sat beside her, silent and patient while her eyes scanned the channels until she found the one she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CNN Weather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The storm was bad, set to last the next couple of days. Everyone was being urged to stay in doors, power may go out… It was the usual drill this time of year. Nothing new for him, who had lived there his entire life. But as she chewed her nails, her eyes glued to the screen he realised this was probably new for her. A storm this size anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like no one is going anywhere for a little while.” He said softly, whistling through his teeth. She turned to him, her eyes blazing brilliant green. She reminded him of Allison, when she was angry or determined. His older sister had always been the scariest one out of all the Hargreeves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Guess not. Just had to check Matt wasn’t lying again.” She sighed, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He do that often?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” She nodded. “If he wants to do something that he knows I won’t like… like, staying in Vegas an extra few days and then make plans to fly directly to his next business trip... yeah... yeah he lies.” She breathed out and tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling. She swallowed a few times and Diego knew she was trying not to cry. He was the master of that move when he was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luce…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m still tired from last night…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re allowed to be upset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was soft and he flexed his fingers, wanting to reach out for her hand like she’d reached out for him. Her hand was just there on the sofa, so small and elegant… all he hand to do was reach for it and -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just… so frustrating!” She raised her hands as she shook her head, looking at him again. Gone were the tears. Instead her jaw was set determinedly, a small tick in her temple the only indicator she was clenching it hard. Diego clenched his fist, the opportunity to hold her hand missed. “He always does this. If he can sneakily get something he wants then he goes out of his way to get it… It’s 3 weeks before our wedding, he’s fucking around in Vegas and won’t be here when my parents get here because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>business.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Pretty dick move.” Diego nodded and glanced back at the TV. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be complaining about him.” She sighed and he looked back at her. He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I going to tell?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… no one… but it doesn’t look good. I...love him… really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pause between </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> told him everything he needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for her then, sliding his arm down the back of the couch so his hand rested on the back of her neck. His thumb stroked soft circles against soft skin, soothingly, like she had done for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put pressure on the opposite side, making her look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can love someone and be mad at them… You can love someone and complain about them. If it’s bugging you then you’re allowed to complain and be mad about it.” He held her gaze, taking in that beautiful green flecked with golden brown. “Like I said, your secret is safe with me. Even if you don’t love him I’m not going to tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d ruin my life if you did.” She said with a half smile… </span>
  <span>But she didn’t deny it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really in the business of ruining people’s lives... “ He paused and thought about some of the things he had been asked to do as both a superhero and whatever he did in his spare time nowdays. “Well… no one who didn’t deserve it anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There sounds like there’s a story there.” She said slowly, leaning back into his hand slightly. He applied more pressure, massaging tense muscles at the nape of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I break up crime in my free time in the city. There’s not really a story there.” He shook his head. She closed her eyes and dropped her head forward, baring more skin to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a vigilante?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, scooting down the couch a little turning her so he could use both hands. She didn’t stop him, turning so he could touch her a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you with him, Luce?” He asked softly, pressing into the soft and smooth skin of her shoulders, feeling the muscles under his hand shift when he hit good and bad spots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he’s my fiance?” She replied and he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the only reason?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... he has his moments I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still trying to get laid here or what?” She deflected and he dug his fingers in on a particularly sensitive spot, making her hiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, if I was trying to get laid it would have happened already.” He said with a smirk, earning a swat to the thigh as she reached blindly for him. “I just haven’t heard you say one good thing about the guy… so I’m just wondering why a seemingly nice and intelligent woman like you puts up with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s all I’ve got.” She said with a sigh, rolling her shoulders. Diego pressed his lips together at her admission a thousand things he wanted to say stuck behind them. But Lucy continued before he could.  “Matt is great 90% of the time… it’s not all bad I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m just around to see that 10% where he’s not, right?” he said finally, letting his hands slide down her back before he returned them to his own lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and faced him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so.” She nodded. There was a sadness in her eyes that her smile didn’t quite match and he wished he could just take it away. “I’m going to make popcorn… want to choose a movie?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego nodded, watching as she stood and headed for the kitchen. He picked up the remote and focused on the selection of Netflix movies on offer, his hands still burning from the touch of her skin under them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>90% his ass. He didn’t have to be a genius to know the 90-10 split was the other way around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pleasantly surprised to find that Lucy was an action movie fan. He’d picked the first Die Hard as a joke but she’d laughed as she’d sat back down, the bowl of popcorn between them and told him it was her favorite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lethal Weapon movies are close seconds. I used to watch all these crappy action movies with my dad when I was a kid.” She grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ve got enough time to go through them all.” He matched her grin, happy to see it had returned at last. He glanced outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow had crept half way up the door to the outside world and the storm still hadn’t let up. Lucy followed his gaze and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, heaps of time.” She agreed. “There’s also the Rush Hour movies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Jackie Chan classics. You’ve got good taste.” He winked, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it through all of Die Hard 1 and 2 and two bowls of popcorn before he noticed Lucy’s eyes drooping as she curled up on the end of the couch. Her legs were tucked into her chest as she tried to get comfortable on her end of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bowl was still between them as well but if Diego moved to the armchair she could stretch out on the whole thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can move if you want…” He said, picking up the empty popcorn bowl and moving it to the coffee table. He made to move but she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I’m ok.” She insisted. “You can see the screen better from here.” She mumbled, her eyes not moving from the screen. Diego looked at the massive LCD TV that took up the entire wall and snorted. You could be sitting in the next room and still see the damn thing really well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t move, he just kept one eye on Lucy and the other on John McClane doing something stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fidgeted for another 10 minutes before Diego sighed and made to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luce, just lay down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re squirming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She glanced at him through half lidded eyes, her look daring him to argue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and grabbed a cushion from where they’d been tossed on the floor. He placed it on his lap and moved until he was flush against the arm of the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stretch out.” He patted the pillow, giving her the same look to argue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him for a few moments through narrowed eyes before she crawled to him. He had to look away, the image of her crawling toward him on a bed flashing through his mind quicker than he could stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flopped down against him, her shoulder flush with his thigh and her head in the middle of his lap. It was on the pillow but that was basically the same thing. He kept his hands on the back of the couch, not knowing what else to do with them, until his shoulders were sore from being stretched for so long. He had no choice but to place them in his lap, behind her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t move again for a long time and he realised she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful laying on him like that. Something akin to pride rocketed through Diego’s chest when he realised no one had ever fallen asleep on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even Eudora, who he’d had a very brief relationship with at the academy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt nice to know that someone trusted him enough to be at their most vulnerable with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed on the arm of the couch and he picked it up quickly so it wouldn’t wake her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diego.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if the devil herself had been summoned, Eudora Patch’s voice came down the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside, why?” He whispered, looking down at Lucy, not wanting to wake her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patch let out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He pushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I stopped by the gym and Rich said you weren’t there. During a blizzard. He didn’t know where you were.” Eudora said in that clipped way of hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m fine, thanks for your concern.” He replied, his eyes still on the bare column of Lucy’s neck. His hand burned as he remembered what that had felt like under his fingers, so soft and supple and warm.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you went </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> home.” Eudora asked and he snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck no. I’d rather be homeless than go back there, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know which is why I’m wondering where the hell you are…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Patch. I’m safe and warm ok?” He assured her, touched that she was worried about him... in her own way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But where?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patch. What did I say about prying?” He sighed, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This storm is bad, Diego. I’m just worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah babe, don’t worry about me. I’m good. Real good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence and then </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re with a fucking girl aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar! Oh Jesus D, you slept with a girl from <em>Tinder</em> so she’d have to take you in for the storm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely did not do that, but thanks for thinking I’m such a scumbag.” he rolled his eyes, only half offended. “I have friends outside of you Patch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t but it felt nice that he might be able to say that about Lucy now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweet Lucy who was getting married in a matter of weeks to someone who probably didn’t even know what he had. The disappointment felt like a lead weight in his stomach</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as long as you’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep in touch, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The line disconnected and he stared at his phone for a long minute. It always amazing him that Patch still cared, even after the shit he’d put her through when they were… not dating but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Lucy asked sleepily from his lap. He looked down at her as she rolled and stretched against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a friend wondering where I was.” He replied, smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was crashing with a friend.” She smiled at that which made him feel good. “Good nap?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm. You’re comfy.” She nodded, rubbing her eyes. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.” She sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Not like there’s much else going on.” He said, glancing at the doors. The snow was about an inch higher and growing steadily. “Hey... have you got firewood?” He asked, eyeing off the fireplace on the other side of the living room. There was not a stack of wood beside it like there should have been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… but it’s in the shed…” She said, her eyes widening. “Oh… shit. We’re going to need that aren’t we?” She said and Diego nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the power goes out. Yeah, yeah we are.” He groaned. “You got a ski jacket I can borrow? And some boots?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Matt’s should fit you.” She said as she sat up. She sighed again and stretched, the hem of her shirt lifting to expose toned abdominals and creamier skin than the rest of her. The tan on her arms, face and legs, it seemed, was natural. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should only take me a minute to get it.” He said when she stood, heading to the back door while she went to find him some winter clothes. “How far is the shed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not far, it’s not a big block of land… I told Matt we should keep it by the back door.” She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It ruins the '<em>aesthetic</em>' apparently.” she used her fingers to quote and he snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. I can go get it if you want, I feel bad making you go.” She chewed on her lip as she eyed off outside. The wind was howling and the snow washed out any and all vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s ok. Is there a path?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Straight shot, stay on the path, probably about… 10-15 meters?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that in American?” He asked with a smirk as he pulled on the jacket and gloves she handed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 50 feet, smart ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. Any pools I should know about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but it’s behind a fence. If you don’t stay on the path you’ll find the fence before the pool.” She nodded, reaching for the top lock on the french doors. Thankfully it opened inward, but it meant wind and snow would flood the room as soon as they opened it. “Go slow, don’t worry about moving quickly or something. The path is icy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awh babe, it’s so sweet when you worry about me.” He winked and she narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I just don’t want you to fall and crack your head and be buried until spring.” She shot back, smiling sweetly. “Bit hard to explain to my fiance why the stripper from my bachelorette party is thawing on our lawn.”  He threw his head back in a laugh before ducking forward to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes for a fun story.” He shrugged, reaching for her hand on the lock. “I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers of her free hand went to the spot he’d kissed but he didn’t dwell on it. She pulled the lock and opened the door quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3 feet of snow collapsed into the room and the wind knocked the breath out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waded into it, pulling the door closed as best he could behind him. He swore into the cold and found the path, staring into the whited abyss before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes passed and Lucy watched through the doors intently, waiting for Diego to appear again. The floor around her was wet but she’d cleaned up the majority of the snow on the floorboards while she waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so cold outside, the wind so strong. Her backyard wasn’t very big but in a blizzard like this it seemed like an acre instead of just a few feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paced her living room, back and forth, fighting the urge to put her own ski stuff on and go and find him. God, she hoped he hadn’t somehow ended up in the pool...  She’d only been joking about him falling and cracking his head but if it had actually happened she’d never forgive herself…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More minutes slipped by and with them so did the image of Diego sprawled in the snow, unconscious and freezing to death...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought, she raced to find her ski stuff and pulled it all on. Then she pushed herself out into the cold, letting in another flurry of snow into the living room that she’d just cleaned up and found the path to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so cold that her teeth passed over chattering and went straight to frozen shut. Her exposed skin stung, the snow feeling like shards of glass as it hit her. The snow was higher than her knees in some places, but she found the path Diego had struggled through, following it. Thankfully she didn't find his body anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally she made it to the shed and stepped inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief flooded through her when she saw him, loading up a wheelbarrow with wood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god!” She stammered through the cracking of her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?!” He yelled when he saw her, dropping an armful of wood into the barrow. His dark eyes flashed and she took a step back, the look wounding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I thought s-some-something had happened to you.” she stammered, shaking hard as the wind whipped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been gone 10 minutes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I panicked!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego snorted and shook his head. Her chest tightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere and help me load, you idiot.” He said, beckoning to her. The word felt like a slap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt called her that sometimes. When she didn't listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow crunched under their boots as she helped him load logs into the barrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matt got a cover in here?” he asked and she nodded, heading to where the plastic tarpaulin was stored. She threw it over the top so snow didn’t wet the wood and then they were ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go first, try and kick the snow out of the way so the barrow doesn’t get stuck.” He instructed as she opened the doors again. She nodded to him, unable to speak as the cold took the breath from her lungs. She grabbed a shovel and he gave her an approving nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shovelled the path as best she could, panting from the effort and sweating despite the cold. It took far less time to get back than it did to get to the shed and finally they were wheeling the barrow into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you came after me.” Diego said, giving a shake of his head once they’d forced the doors closed against the wind and snow that was determined to come inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried, ok?” She muttered, shaking the snow from her hair and face. Her skin stung from the cold and she felt like she’d never be warm again. Her Australian blood screamed at her, hating the torture of the cold and the wet snow that was sliding down her back. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought you might have actually cracked your head.” Her voice was tight and tense. She’d been dumb to go out there when he’d told her to stay behind. She never listened, Matt always told her that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego reached for her, taking her shoulders as her frozen fingers fumbled with the zipper of her jacket. He battered them out of the way, unzipping the jacket for her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not mad.” He said gently and she scowled, avoiding his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like it. You called me an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I meant it in like a... gentle... soft... <em>It's so endearing</em> kind of way." He said quickly, his eyes widening from shock. She couldn't form words. </span>
  <span>“Luce…” he said in a voice so gentle she looked up. “I’m not mad. I mean, I think you’re insane and I don’t think I’ve ever had someone be so worried about me that they braved a blizzard for me,” he smiled. “But I’m not mad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was amused and surprised… but he wasn’t mad that she’d ignored him and walked through a blizzard to find him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me to stay here...” She said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? You were worried that I was hurt. I would have come after you too.” He rested his hands on her shoulders, one sliding up the side of her neck, coming to rest against her jaw. Jesus they were warm against her cold skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm that she wanted them all over her body, heating her up in more ways than one...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I called you an idiot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine." <em>I'm used to it</em> stayed unsaid but his eyes narrowed and his fingers tightened, pressing into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He calls you that, doesn't he?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He doesn't mean it." She whispered. His lips pressed into a firm line but he drew a breath before letting it go quickly. His grip loosened. “You’re insane but it’s kind of cute, babe.” He winked, lightening the moment as quick as she'd darkened it. Lucy rolled her eyes, appreciating that he didn't lecture her about how Mat treated her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it was bad. She <em>wasn't</em> an idiot...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again with the come ons.” She sighed with a smile,  as a violent shiver wracked her frame. “Jesus fuck it’s so cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get you out of those wet clothes…” He grinned slyly, pushing her jacket off her shoulders.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s two lines in 30 seconds.” She laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could make it three…” He teased, running his hands down her arms, brushing past her hands to rest on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” She breathed, her teeth chattering as she shivered again. She wasn’t entirely sure that she was shivering just from the cold anymore. Diego stepped forward, crowding into her space. She could feel the heat from his body like a radiator and she wanted to throw herself against it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve got a few ways to warm you up...” He dug his fingers into her hips and she bit back a squeak. “Too bad they all break the Porno Rule.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin turned wicked as he stepped away from her, leaving cold air in his wake. She almost fell over from the 180 he’d done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Porno Rule?” She asked, watching as he shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the one you made up last night, remember. I said you asking me here seemed straight out of a porno and you said -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Mate, that’s not what this is</em>.” She breathed, her eyes narrowing. “I don’t remember saying it was a <em>rule</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, does that mean you're fair game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>That</em> was a bold-faced lie and she knew it. He was still grinning wickedly as he took the cover off the wood, inspecting it closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, sweetheart, it’s a rule.” He picked three logs out and headed to the fireplace. “Go get warm, I’ll start the fire and clean up the mess.” He waved his hand to the water and melted snow all over the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy scowled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” she muttered, kicking off her boots to start cleaning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his eyes on her as he stoked the fire, knew they were watching her every move and she decided there and then that if this was a game to him then it was one to her too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she knew the best way to play was dirty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diego wished he hadn’t challenged her to whatever game they’d started. It had been fun seeing her squirm, fun flirting with her just to see how far he could push it but now she was pushing back and it turned out Miss Lucy was an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>pro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego wasn’t sure he could last the cold war he’d created because her very first counter attack had been to change into the tiniest and shortest pair of shorts she owned, coupled with a tank top known to man. Under normal circumstances the plain black fabric stretched tight across an ample chest probably wouldn’t have been as sexy, but right now he was having a hard time focusing on the poker game she’d set up on the coffee table. He was sitting on the sofa and she was on the floor and everytime she leaned forward he could see straight down the scoop neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen stars when he realised the absolute devil of a woman had taken off her bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really bad at poker.” she said after she won again. She slid the chips across the coffee table toward her, her tower significantly higher than his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m watching the weather at the same time.” He said, glancing up to the screen as she leaned forward again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s changing about it.” She shrugged. “I’m surprised we haven’t lost power yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably through the night.” Diego replied, his eyes still on the screen. “Temperature is meant to drop further and the wind is meant to get stronger. We’ll keep the fire on just in case we have to move into here in the middle of the night.” He glanced at her, his eyes going straight for the long, toned thigh she had propped up under an arm.  “Make sure you put something warm on to sleep in so you don’t freeze if the power goes out.” He pointed out, looking back at his cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me to put clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span><em> on</em>?” She asked innocently and his eyes met hers again. The devil peered back, he was sure. “Why, Diego, just a minute ago you were telling me I had to get out of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin she gave him when he met her eyes again made his toes curl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you having fun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you started this.” She shrugged, throwing her cards down on the coffee table. She looked thoughtfully around the room for a moment before she spoke again. “This room will be easier to keep warm I guess. Keep the fire on and the doors shut.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Only if the power goes out but it can’t hurt to keep the fire burning.” He nodded. His eye tracked her when she stood and stretched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might cook us some food then before we lose the kitchen. I know we have a camping stove around here somewhere but I couldn’t tell you where.” She said as she disappeared behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Camping stove?” Diego called out, scrubbing his hands down his face. “You mean a prissy senator's son likes to camp?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her laugh sounded in reply and he stood, heading to the breakfast bar to watch her cook. He’d definitely never had a woman cook for him before. Eudora making Cup o Ramen at 2am didn’t count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I like to camp. Matt tolerates it.” She laughed over her shoulder as she started the stove and placed a pot of water onto it. He watched her gather ingredients and place everything together before she started cutting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a hand?” He asked and she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with cooking but you can definitely pour wine?” She nodded to the wine fridge against one wall. Glasses were on top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red or white?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m making spaghetti so... red?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego nodded, picked something that looked halfway expensive and poured two glasses. He didn’t make a habit of drinking the stuff, preferring not to drink at all, but he’d make an exception, just this once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed her the glass and she tapped it against his before taking a sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who taught you to cook?” He asked, watching her delicate hands chop an onion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandma.” She smiled. “She was Italian. The most terrifying woman you would ever meet, but I adored her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were close?” He asked, the concept of grandparents entirely lost on him. He hadn’t even had normal parents, he couldn’t fathom having another set to add to the mix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very. Mum and dad both worked long hours so my sister and I often stayed with Grandma. Pa died when I was a kid so I think it kept her active too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice changed when she talked about her family, he noted. It turned soft and wistful, full of love and longing. It broke his heart both that she missed them and that he'd never had anything like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You miss them a lot.” It wasn’t a question and she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So much. All the time.” she said, her eyes still down on the chopping board, where the onions were finely diced. She reached for something leafy and green, a fragrant herb of some kind and started slicing into that too. “Sometimes I think I made a bad choice coming to America. That I should have stayed at home…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t go back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was hard to get time while I was still studying, then I started the research job and, well, I pushed back visiting again…. And again and again… and -OUCH!” She gasped, dropping the knife quickly. She looked at her finger, her skin going pale in a blink. “Oh no....” Her voice wobbled and in a flash Diego was out of his seat, around the counter and beside her, taking her fingers from hers to inspect the damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood welled like a tiny pearl and he led her to the sink to wash it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ok.” he murmured, feeling her head against his shoulder as she leaned into him. “You gonna pass out on me sweetheart?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… no I’m ok. I just don’t… like blood.” She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna vomit on me?” He checked and she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just feel dizzy… breathless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have that effect on women.” He said cockily, lifting her finger to his eyes to check again. Just a small nick, her nail had taken most of the blade. No stitches required thankfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh seriously? You’re hitting on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She groaned, thumping a fist against his back before burying her face into his shoulder. “Is it bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened, tucking her under his arm and pushing her toward the opposite counter where there was free space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re ok. Just a small cut.” He assured her, patting the countertop and helping boost her up. “You got a first aid kid?” He asked and she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Under the sink.” She gestured to the sink and he ducked down to find it. He dug it out and opened it next to her bare thigh, making sure to graze his knuckles over it just once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took out antiseptic cream and bandaids, taking her hand in his again and positioning himself between her knees. She watched as he took great care to treat the small wound and then bandage it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought her fingers up to his lips once he was done, relishing the way her eyes focused on his mouth and didn’t look away for a long, hot, moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All better.” He murmured, taking in how close they were, how he could see freckles on her nose, smell her shampoo from this morning… peaches and apples and a hint of lemon… His throat went dry as all the blood in his body went south. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should definitely do a Doctor stripping act.” She breathed and he laughed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor Johnson?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, her eyes going to his lips again. He dropped her hands and rested his on her thighs, feeling the expanse of smooth skin under his palms. They were warm and he resisted the urge to smooth his palms up and down their length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s definitely a good look on you.” She said, her hands going to his chest. They knotted in his shirt as he leaned into her. Her mouth was a hair's breadth away…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luce…” He murmured just once -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then her phone rang, the loud trill clanging through the dead silence of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head snapped back, away from his, smacking against the cupboard behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She swore, her hand coming to the back of her head while the other pushed him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back as she slid off the counter and grabbed her phone where it sat next to her abandoned glass of wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” She answered breathlessly. “Blair, hey. Yeah, no nothing… I'm breathless? Working out,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She disappeared up the stairs, her voice getting softer and softer as she went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego put his hands on his hips, digging his nails in hard to the skin under his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been right there, so close he’d almost tasted her. They’d almost crossed that line, almost broken that rule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she hadn’t said no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>obligatory there is sexy times in this chapter and if you don't like that then why the hell are you reading something that is rated EXPLICIT?<br/>Anyway, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy’s heart thudded in her chest when she returned to the kitchen. </p>
<p>She wasn’t dumb. She knew how close she’d come to kissing Diego, how close she’d come to crossing that line she both did, and didn’t want to cross. </p>
<p>It was ironic that it had been Blair to interrupt them. </p>
<p>Blair who never called unless it was for something or to ask about Matt. </p>
<p>Blair who had slept with Matt more than once since he and Lucy had been engaged. </p>
<p>Blair was her <em> best friend... </em> and Lucy knew that not keeping her in her corner was worse than calling her out on it. Blair Etherington was the literal definition of the phrase <em>"keep your enemies closer"</em></p>
<p>This time Blair had called to <em> check in </em> on Lucy, to make sure she was all settled and safe in Matt’s cosy little house. She always made a point to remind Lucy that it wasn’t Lucy's house. It was Matt’s house and Lucy was just living in it.</p>
<p>She’d also called to see when Matt was coming home. </p>
<p>“He’s not coming home. The weather is too bad and he’s going on a business trip in a few days so he’s just going to stay in Vegas and go to LA from there.” She’d sighed. “I won’t see him until basically the wedding.” </p>
<p>“Awwh babe I’m sorry… He’s going to be in LA? That’s shit of him! Do you want me to do anything?” Blair had offered. Lucy knew she was probably trying to work out exactly how she could get there too. </p>
<p>“No it’s ok… Mum and dad will be here soon anyway.” She’d replied. “They’ll look after me.” </p>
<p>They’d chatted for a little longer, Blair was still sad they had cut the party short, had mentioned the hot stripper once and then she’d gone back to her own life to forget about Lucy for another week. </p>
<p>Sadly, Lucy was used to it. </p>
<p>Blair had actually been how Lucy met Matt.  The two of them had grown up together, Blair’s mother having worked for Matt's father as a campaign manager, assistant of some sort. Lucy knew the two had dated on and off over the years. Lucy also knew that Blair’s mother hated her because it meant Blair wouldn't marry Matt. </p>
<p>But Blair had been the one introduce them at a party and had then crafted Lucy’s life to the point that Lucy depended on her.</p>
<p>Without Blair or Matt she had no one. </p>
<p>When she returned to the kitchen, she found Diego slicing the rest of the herbs to go into the spaghetti. </p>
<p>“Everything ok?” He asked while he sliced the herbs. </p>
<p>“Mhm. It was just Blair, checking in.” </p>
<p>“Blair… tall, black hair, looks like she would eat my soul if I gave her half a chance?” He said, glancing at her. Lucy smiled and nodded. </p>
<p>“You and every other attractive male in a 10 mile radius. Usually out of your dick.” she agreed and Diego snorted.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a nice girl."</p>
<p>"Love her, but she goes through men like they're candy." She sighed, shaking her head. “I could have finished that.” She said, reaching around Diego for her glass of wine before moving away from him. Her heart was still thudding, remembering how close they’d been only minutes before. </p>
<p>She should have just <em>kissed him</em>...</p>
<p>“And have you cut yourself again?” He replied, glancing at her, the knife in his hand still moving a thousand miles a second. Her eyes widened. He wasn’t even <em> watching </em>what he was doing.</p>
<p>“You should watch what you’re doing or you’ll take a <em> finger off </em>.” She gripped her glass in panic as he reached for the garlic, the clove disappearing in a second. </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, knives are kind of what I do.” he shook his head easily. “They’re my superpower.” </p>
<p>He finished up and presented the board with the chopped food on it to her with a smile.</p>
<p>“They’re your <em> superpower </em>?” She asked incredulously, taking the board from him. </p>
<p>He took his place on the other side of the breakfast bar, away from her and she turned her back on him to face the stove. </p>
<p>It didn’t feel awkward but she could tell her was keeping his distance. </p>
<p>“Well, any thrown object is my superpower. Basically I can manipulate any object I throw to get it to land where I want or need it to” He replied. “I just prefer knives... ”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” She asked, not quite getting it. “Can you show me?” She turned once all ingredients were in the pot. Diego shrugged and reached for the knife he’d just finished with. </p>
<p>She watched as he turned to the living room and flung it toward the TV seemingly without thinking. She gasped, expecting it to land in the middle of the screen, but it turned at the last second, heading in an arc toward the floor where it skimmed to a stop on the rug in front of the fireplace. </p>
<p>“No <em> way </em> .” She breathed when he turned back and smiled at her. “ <em> Anything </em> you throw?”</p>
<p>“Always lands where I need it too, yeah.” He nodded, smiling proudly. “It comes in handy in my line of work.”</p>
<p>“That’s really cool!” She grinned, looking for things for him to throw. </p>
<p>They settled on the deck of cards and he threw them over and over again while dinner cooked, making them land where she told him.</p>
<p>After they’d eaten they settled in on the sofa where Diego tried to teach her how to throw the cards herself. </p>
<p>“It’s a flick… in the wrist… flick it…” He laughed as the card went nowhere again. Lucy pouted. She was terrible, her fingers fumbling over the thin cards. </p>
<p>“I know it’s in the wrist, I just can’t make it… flick.” She tried again and sighed as the card floated to the floor. </p>
<p>“Try holding it this way.” Diego held his hand up, the card balanced between his fingers. Lucy frowned and shifted on the cushions, trying to see exactly how he was holding it. She held up her fingers. </p>
<p>“Like this?” </p>
<p>Diego shook his head. </p>
<p>“No… no like this.” He took her hands in his and placed the card between her fingers. She shivered when his hand wrapped over hers, his arm flush against hers. He slid closer to her. “And you flick it… from here.” </p>
<p>In a smooth motion he lifted their joined arms, making her lean into his body and then flicked their wrists. </p>
<p>The card flicked cleanly out of her fingers and shot across the room. </p>
<p>She squealed with delight, letting out a laugh. </p>
<p>“I did it! I did it!” she said through her laughter. </p>
<p>Diego ducked and kissed her cheek, exactly like he’d done just before he’d left for the firewood and stood up to gather the cards. </p>
<p>“You did.” He smiled, collecting the 52 cards around the room. Lucy’s fingertips touched the spot his lips had brushed. “More wine?” He asked, dropping the cards to the table. </p>
<p>“Yes please.” she said, shaking herself out of the stun his kiss had put her in. She turned her attention to Netflix. “Want to watch a movie?” she called over her shoulder to him. </p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p>“Rush Hour or Lethal Weapon?” </p>
<p>“Lethal Weapon!” </p>
<p>She smiled and queued it up. </p>
<p>“Popcorn?” He called. </p>
<p>“Yes please!” </p>
<p>She couldn't remember the last time she found it so easy to just be around someone. She couldn’t remember the last time flirting had felt so thrilling either. </p>
<p>Matt hadn’t been backward in letting her know he liked her. He’d made it very known from the second he’d met her and while he’d thoroughly woo’d her, they hadn’t had the <em> will-they-won’t-they </em> suspense that she loved so much. </p>
<p>He’d claimed her and hadn’t given her much chance to say no. </p>
<p>“Grabbed a blanket too,” Diego said when he returned with the giant bowl of popcorn in one hand, the bottle of wine in the other and a blanket over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Getting me to cover up again, I see.” She said dryly, taking the blanket and popcorn. </p>
<p>“Just trying to save myself from being used as a human radiator.” He quipped back just as dry, making her snort. </p>
<p>“There goes any chance of me sharing with you.” She sniffed, watching as he poured the wine and then sat beside her. He laughed.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you couldn’t say no to me if you tried.” He winked and threw a kernel of popcorn into his mouth, which he caught easily. </p>
<p>Her mouth twitched but she didn’t say anything as she pressed play and they settled in for the movie, both of them in some kind of stalemate as to who would crack first and curl up with the other under the blanket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A movie and a half later, Lucy’s knees were curled into her chest as she pressed into Diego’s side. The blanket was draped over both of them and her eyes were closing slowly from being both warm and content. </p>
<p>“Luce…” Diego murmured in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. </p>
<p>“Mmm?” </p>
<p>“Did you want to go to bed?” </p>
<p>Lucy shook her head, even though the wine and the warmth was making her so so sleepy. She didn’t want to go to bed because she wanted to stay wrapped up in Diego forever. </p>
<p>She was happy here. Happier than she was in her real life and she wanted to storm to keep going outside so they never had to return. </p>
<p>“You’re falling asleep on me again.” He chuckled. His hand came up and brushed her hair off her cheek and she sighed into it. He moved it to her back and started rubbing lazy circles on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“You’re so comfy… and warm…” She murmured. “Thank you.” She said after a moment and Diego's hand stopped moving. </p>
<p>“For what?” He asked and she shrugged. </p>
<p>“Being a cool person.” She said. “Listening to me….” She paused. “Not judging me for bad life choices.” </p>
<p>She knew he could tell what was going on. She knew he could tell she wasn’t happy with Matt, that Blair was a bad friend, that she was so incredibly lonely that she’d invited <em> a stripper </em>to keep her company through a storm… But he hadn’t said anything about it. Hadn’t judged her for staying, hadn’t judged her for going ahead with a marriage that was already failing. </p>
<p>He just listened. </p>
<p>He chuckled again, squeezing her shoulder tightly. </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I am the <em> King </em> of Bad Life Choices.” He said with a sigh. “I absolutely cannot judge you for staying with a guy who is clearly a dick.” </p>
<p>Her lips twitched and she sat up to look at him. His eyes glittered from the fire behind her.</p>
<p>“He’s not <em> that </em> bad…” She said but she didn’t believe the words. Neither did he from the way he snorted. </p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p>“He’s pretty dickish.” She agreed finally. “But he hasn't always been.”</p>
<p>“The past doesn’t matter, babe. What matters is the here and the now, and he is neither of those things.” He said so frankly that she felt like she’d been slapped in the face. She bit her lip, watching as he tracked the movement. </p>
<p>“No… he isn't.” She shook her head. “But you are.” </p>
<p>“I am.” He agreed. He didn’t say anything else after that, just watched her, waiting to see what she would do. </p>
<p>She chewed her lip again, caught between kissing him and running away. </p>
<p>She wanted to kiss him, <em> so </em> badly wanted to kiss him… She’d thought about kissing him since the moment he’d appeared at the door to her party, dressed like a cop and had looked like he’d been stunned stupid. She hadn’t failed to notice how he’d stumbled on words after she’d smiled at him, or how it had taken him a long moment to even just speak. He’d noticed her, had been attracted to her... and that had been such a thrill. </p>
<p>It was <em> still </em> such a thrill. </p>
<p>Then there’d been how nice he’d been in the kitchen, listening to her and not laughing when she’d said she’d prefer to draw him than watch him dance; and he’d been <em> so damn respectful </em> when he <em> had </em> danced she’d almost <em> wished </em> he’d been as filthy for her as he’d been for Blair. </p>
<p>She wanted to kiss him, was going to kiss him, but before she could he looked away. He looked down at the wine glass in his hand before draining it and then he cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“I think it’s t-ti-<em> time </em> to call it a night.” He said softly, a small stammer hitching his words. He cleared his throat again, harder than the first time before he stood suddenly.  </p>
<p>Luce’s lips fell open in surprise and the blanket fell from her shoulders, chilly air filling the space he’d left.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She nodded, trying to ignore the disappointment in her chest that started when Blair had called and she’d missed the opportunity to kiss him then. </p>
<p>Now, it seemed, she'd missed it again as she watched his broad shoulders head to the kitchen where he placed the wine glasses and bottle on the edge of the sink. Lucy busied herself with turning off the movie and TV when he glanced her way. </p>
<p>“I’ll keep-keep the fire g-g-go - <em> dammit </em>.” He coughed and cleared his throat again, that stammer still there.  “I’ll keep the fire going overnight in case we lose power. We’ll need the warmth.” There was a hard bite to his words as if they were a struggle to get out. </p>
<p>“Sounds good.” She nodded, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she headed to the stairs. He intercepted her at the entry to the kitchen and looked down at her, a shadow against the darkness. </p>
<p>Her fingers itched to reach for him but he turned from her first, gesturing to the stairs. </p>
<p>She gave a soft sigh and walked up them, Diego close behind. They passed the guest room first and she turned. </p>
<p>“Goodnight.” She murmured into the dark. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, sweetheart. If you need anything, just come find me ok?” </p>
<p>The door opened and he slipped into the darkness. She gave a light laugh as she went to her room. </p>
<p>“Again with the come ons.” She muttered. </p>
<p>As she stepped into her room and the door clicked shut, she could have sworn she heard him laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The power went off some time during the night and Diego woke up shivering... But that wasn’t what had woken him.</p>
<p>What had woken him was a light knocking on his door, a soft tapping as if the person was hesitant to wake him up... </p>
<p>“Luce?” He called and he heard the handle click. The door opened but no light came in. He saw nothing in the pitch dark.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry. Power’s out and it’s freezing. I thought I should wake you.” </p>
<p>He heard her teeth chattering from across the room. </p>
<p>“You sound frozen, did you put clothes on?” He asked and she gave a laugh. </p>
<p>“That’s the third time you’ve told me to put clothes on. I'm starting to get offended.” She shot back and he laughed. “But yes, I put proper pyjamas on like you suggested.” She shivered again. “I think the fire in the living room is mostly out, so we’ll have to restart it.” </p>
<p>“Ok we will, just...c’mere, you’re making me cold just listening to you.” He called to her, sliding closer to the wall while she crossed the room. </p>
<p>He’d regretted leaving her on the couch the second he’d stood up, but he had seen the war raging in his mind and had decided to make the decision for her. </p>
<p>Him or her Fiance. </p>
<p>The Fiance won out yet again and he shouldn’t have been surprised but he was. Maybe his pride was a little hurt too… But he didn’t care now as she slid into the bed with him. He closed the blankets over them and pulled her closer with a hand around her waist. The wind howled outside the window, rattling it and making the whole house seem to shake. </p>
<p>“This is the worst part of the storm.” He murmured as she tucked into his body easily, her head pressed into the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“This is the first really bad one we’ve had since I moved here.” She muttered, curling into him her breath tickling his chest.  </p>
<p>“I’ve been through a couple.” He assured her. “They’re worse at night because you can’t see anything. Everything is black and it can feel like you’re being buried alive… but we’re not.” </p>
<p>Her shivers subsided after a few minutes. </p>
<p>“It’s so loud. I never thought snow could be loud.” </p>
<p>He laughed, closing his eyes as he buried his face into her hair. He should move away, she’d stopped shivering now… but he just wanted a few moments longer like this. </p>
<p>“Rain is loud, hail is loud, thunder storms coming in off the ocean are loud… but I always imagined, as a kid, that snow would be silent.”</p>
<p>“When snow is silent is when it’s dangerous.” He murmured. “That’s when it feels like you’re all alone and no one will ever see, hear or find you.” </p>
<p>She shivered again and he tightened his arms around her. </p>
<p>“I feel like that all the time.” She muttered and he wondered if she’d meant for him to hear it. </p>
<p>“I found you.” He breathed. The way she seemed to stiffen in his arms told him she hadn’t meant to say it out loud.</p>
<p>But he didn’t care. </p>
<p>He hadn’t felt anything close to what he felt for this woman for anyone in his entire life and all he wanted was to kiss her and hold her and never let her go. </p>
<p>“I found you, Luce” He said again, pressing his lips to her hair.  “I see you and I hear you and I found you...”</p>
<p>He felt her inhale and look up. Felt her fingers lift to trace his neck and then his jaw, angling him down until her cheek was brushing his. Her thumb brushed his lips, softly, tentatively. </p>
<p>She exhaled. </p>
<p>“<em> Diego </em>.”</p>
<p>“Ah fuck it.” He murmured in a rough, unsteady voice and drew her in, his lips finding hers messily in the dark. </p>
<p>Like a spark thrown gasoline, she erupted, kissing him hungrily, greedily, fingers running through his hair and her hand pressed against the column of his neck. </p>
<p>His hands were on her waist, sliding up the sweatshirt she’d worn to bed, seeking out the expanse of toned skin he’d spied earlier. He groaned when she shivered, guiding her until her leg was thrown over his hips and she was straddling him. </p>
<p>She gasped when his hard length pressed against her core, even with the sweatpants between them. Her nails scratched his scalp, running through his hair and his hiss echoed her gasp. </p>
<p>He pulled away from her mouth to press a line of kisses down her neck, his fingers fumbling with the hem of her shirt and he urged her to pull it over her head. </p>
<p>The sound of the fabric hitting the floor was like music to his ears and he took a long moment sweeping his hands from her shoulders, over those perfect breasts he’d only caught glimpses of and down to her hips again.  Her body rolled into his touch, grinding her down harder on his cock and he groaned at the pressure. Lucy, in turn, did it again and again, seeming to relish in making him groan until he stilled her with a thumb digging into her hipbone.  </p>
<p>“Fuck, girl, you’re going to make me look like a damn schoolboy in half a second if you keep that up.” He said roughly, his freehand finding her chest again. </p>
<p>“You mean that’s not the aim of this?” She asked, breathlessly. He shook his head no.</p>
<p>“It is but not yet. Let me… enjoy you.” Her nipples were already hard pebbles when he fingered them and she gasped, laughing at the sensitivity. He sat up, shifting her on his lap so he could bring his mouth to where his fingers had been. “Let me <em> enjoy </em> all of you.” </p>
<p>She dropped her head back as he lapped at her, leaning into the hand splayed between her shoulder blades, laying herself out and open for him as he licked and sucked first the right nipple and then the left. </p>
<p>He pressed kisses between her breasts up the hard line of her sternum, biting down at the juncture of her neck and shoulders, making her squeal and wriggle on his lap, before he kissed and soothed where his teeth had just been. The hand on her back slid up her neck, cradling her head and burying into her hair. </p>
<p>He kissed her roughly again, feeling her shiver from being exposed to the cold night air. </p>
<p>“I should go and stoke the fire…” He said each word between a kiss to her mouth, neck or chest. She laughed, throatily and breathlessly. </p>
<p>“I thought you were already doing that.” </p>
<p>He huffed a laugh. </p>
<p>“That was terrible…”</p>
<p>“You laughed.” </p>
<p>He nipped her for that, making her squirm. </p>
<p>“I meant the real one… so that we can go back out there and not freeze.” </p>
<p>He could <em> hear </em> her pout, even if he couldn’t see it. </p>
<p>“But this is -”</p>
<p>“Babe, shh…” He hushed her, pressing a kiss to her lips again. “I want to lay you out on that rug, in front of the fire so I can see what I’m doing. So I can see <em> all </em> of you” He delighted in the shiver that elicited from her as he ran a hand from her hips to her breast and pinched her nipple. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to fuck you so thoroughly you see stars… but I want to see what I’m doing, and keep you warm at the same time.” </p>
<p>“You’re keeping me pretty warm right now, I promise.” </p>
<p>Her hands on his chest started a slow descent down between them, where his dick was pressed against her core. She shifted her hips back, sliding her hand into the boxers he was wearing to grip him. His brain almost gave out then and there as her fingers wrapped around him and pumped slow. </p>
<p>
  <em> Agonisingly slow.  </em>
</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can make it to the living room…” She said with a sigh. “I’m so… wet…” </p>
<p>Diego’s eyes popped open. His hand travelled down the arm that didn’t have his cock in a vice grip and found her own hands buried down her pants, between her legs, in her - </p>
<p>“Jesus fu-fuck.”</p>
<p>That fucking stammer caught him off guard again and he ground his teeth in frustration. It had been <em> years </em> since he’d stammered like that... But she did things to him. Made him nervous... and <em>shit</em> he hadn’t expected her own fingers to be between her legs. </p>
<p>He groaned and took the blankets, pulling them up and over her head as he laid back on the pillows, creating their own little blanket fort. </p>
<p>He pushed up into her hand and he groaned, reaching for her, tugging her hand from herself. She gave a squeak of protest but he placed her hand with the other one, on him; around his length. </p>
<p>“I want to make you do that…” He said thickly, the words hard to push out through gritted teeth so he didn’t stutter and make a damn fool of himself. </p>
<p>“Do what?” She asked breathlessly, still moving at that agonising pace. </p>
<p>“You know what…” he huffed back, squeezing his eyes closed as he fisted in the sheets. She shifted, sliding further down his legs and shouldering them apart so she could curl up on the mattress under him. He jerked as her hot breath puffed against his inner thigh. </p>
<p>“Mm I don’t think I do.” She murmured, pressing a kiss there before moving higher. His stomach tightened as she palmed the head of his cock, her hand warm and soft and he was so fucking sensitive - </p>
<p>She squeezed, pulling him back into the here and now. </p>
<p>“What do you want to make me do, <em> babe. </em>” She purred, nuzzling into his balls. “Tell me…” </p>
<p>“<em> Come </em>.” He choked out as her mouth closed over the head of his dick. “I want to make you come.” </p>
<p>She moaned and it took every ounce of control he had not to shoot ribbons down the back of her throat. He dug his nails into his palms to take the edge off. </p>
<p>“How will you do it?” She asked and he sighed. </p>
<p>“With my mouth. By the fire... I want to get all up in that wet, tight...<em> cunt </em> .” he choked as her mouth resumed its ministrations. She pinched him to continue and he let out a laugh.  “I want to bury my face in your pussy until you’re begging me and… <em> ah ha </em> fu-fuck…” He stammered as she cupped his balls. “I’ll make you come so hard and I want to... want… every… second…” His hand buried in her hair as his balls tightened.  “Fu-fuck, f-fuck Luce you gotta stop… or I’m gonna… gonna...” </p>
<p>He saw stars as she pulled off his dick with a loud, wet, pop. He was so close to the edge that even thinking about touching it would make it happen. </p>
<p>No one had ever been able to do that before, not so fast or so thoroughly. He pinched the skin of his hip to take the edge off and reached for her, his hand sliding from her hair, down her jaw and to her throat. </p>
<p>He sat up and kissed her, roughly and deeply; the noise she made was one of appreciation and god was it sinful. </p>
<p>“I need to...” He breathed, kissing her, feeling her tongue sliding against his. She nipped his lip and he hissed, his fingers flexing against her throat. “I need to… I need to fuck you.” </p>
<p>He needed her right now. Needed to be buried in her, needed to feel her around him. </p>
<p>He’d finish her, of course, after this. He hated that he would come first but he couldn’t focus on her if he was so caught up in his own dick.</p>
<p>The things she’d done to him had him like a wild animal, on the edge and ready to go wild. </p>
<p>“So do it.” She breathed, reaching between them to take his dick in her hands again. “As long as you come good on the promise to.. what was it? Lay me out, get all up in that tight cunt and fuck me so thoroughly I see stars?” </p>
<p>With a growl he pushed her until she was on her back, one hand still on her throat and the other pulling her shorts down her legs. He rose onto his knees and spread her legs, hip checking her thighs until they were either side of him. </p>
<p>He heard the plastic a half second before she pushed the condom down over his dick.</p>
<p>He gave a low laugh. </p>
<p>“Where did <em> that </em> come from?” He muttered, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Hope.” She said simply. </p>
<p>He palmed his dick and shook his head. This girl would be the death of him; he was sure of it. </p>
<p>And what a fucking way to <em> go </em>.</p>
<p>He slid his free hand down her thigh, wasting no time getting to her core which was wet and warm and just waiting for him. </p>
<p>She gasped as he rubbed his thumb over her clit, writhing around under him. He pushed the head of his cock into her entrance to still her. He heard her sharp inhalation. </p>
<p>“Please…” He barely heard the whisper above the wind outside and he laughed, adjusting his hand on her throat. .</p>
<p>“Hmm? What was that?” </p>
<p>“Please, D… Diego... “ She gasped. “Oh god, please fuck me.”</p>
<p>That was all he needed to hear as he speared into her, groaning as the heat from her shot right up his spine. The moan she made was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard and he buried himself in her, all the way to the base so their hips were flush against each other. </p>
<p>Then he moved. He couldn’t stop himself, his mind hyperfocused on fucking her until he felt release. The quicker he came the quicker he could make her come. </p>
<p>Her nails scored his back when he leaned over her and kissed her, nipped at her lips and bit at her throat like an animal but he couldn’t stop. She was in his head and he wanted to consume every single inch of her until he was sweating and spent and she was the same. </p>
<p>A nip to his earlobe had his balls tightening, her breath against the shell had his hips stuttering. </p>
<p>“Do it, Diego. Come for me.” Her breathy moan pushed him over and he groaned as fireworks bounced from his balls to his brain. </p>
<p>He knew he was holding his breath but he couldn’t make his lungs work for a hot second. He slumped over onto her, feeling her arms fold around him as he buried his face in her chest. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling the sweat in his hairline trickling down his neck. </p>
<p>She shifted under him and he hissed, his dick still the most sensitive part about him and she gave a low laugh. She did it again and he placed a hand on her hip to still her. </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>She did it again and he growled, pulling out all the way to rest on the bed beside her. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, sweetheart. I’ll get you back.” He promised, sealing it with a kiss to her lips. </p>
<p>“Mm so you’ve said.” She nodded, stroking her hands up his neck and into his hair. </p>
<p>He stroked his down, between her breasts, over her stomach and down between her legs. </p>
<p>“Oh, I will. I absolutely will.. I just need to go and get the fire going because it’s freezing and we need to move to where it’s warm.” He stopped the trail his fingers were blazing just inches short of where she’d like them. She whined when he moved his hands.</p>
<p>He grinned cockily as he slid from the bed, ducking out to the bathroom to dispose of the condom before he returned. </p>
<p>“Ready?” He said, leaning over to pick her up. He didn’t give her a choice as he swept her into his arms. She squealed, laughing brightly as her arms went to his neck. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thank God for The Rug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which there's nudity, sex in front of a fire on a shag-pile rug, a dramatic reveal and a happy ending... <br/>Also, the actual end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again. More explicit content. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air wasn’t icy but it was definitely cold as Diego walked them through the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Naked</em>, through the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t know if she’d ever been naked in this house anywhere other than the bathroom. Matt liked to only keep sex and the like to the confines of their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t even remember the last time she and Matt had even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex, let alone sex as good as what she’d just experienced with Diego - and it wasn’t even over yet apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he’d promised to do to her while her mouth had been around his dick was filthy rotten dirty and her toes curled just </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her thoroughly as he set her down on the navy blue plush rug she’d begged Matt to let her buy. Matt had hated it, said it didn’t go with the room but she had to disagree right at that moment; </span>
  <span>Because right at that moment, as Diego kissed her gently and turned toward the embers to turn them into a roaring fire, the rug was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the whole house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the whole fucking universe as far as she was concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room brightened as he added more logs, the warmth washing over her enough to make her purr and close her eyes, stretching her arms above her head while her sensitive skin felt every soft fiber of that rug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh f-fuck.” Diego breathed and she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. His eyes moved from her chest and then her hips and then her legs before sweeping back up to do it all over again and she never knew what it was to be eye fucked until that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made her feel beautiful and desired with just a look and her stomach filled with so many butterflies that she was scared to open her mouth in case they all flew out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you warm?” He asked, coming back to her side. The firelight made his skin glow, the hard ridges of muscle thrown into sharp focus. The scar on his temple stood out and she wondered how he’d gotten it...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no time to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very.” She nodded, smiling as she reached for his hand. “Although, I was pretty warm in there too…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, sweeping a hand down her side. She shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you weren’t, you were shivering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you were making me shiver!” She laughed and squirmed away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile she received was sinful and she sucked in a deep breath as he crawled over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was doing what now?” He asked, kissing her lips, then her cheek and then her jaw. He nipped her earlobe and she shivered again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That.” She breathed, exhaling every bit of air that was in her lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh was I?” he sounded so innocent, a stark contrast to the look on his face as he kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. “I thought I was doing this... “ He breathed into her skin as he kissed down her sternum, pausing only to tongue her right nipple and then her left before he continued his line straight south. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her breath as he swept down her stomach, shouldering her legs open so he could lay between them when he kissed each hip bone…. And then she was bare and open for him and he was looking at her like Aladdin looked at the cave of wonders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her, his eyes dark and devilish, the fire reflecting off them only adding to the effect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what did I say I was going to do here?” He asked, feigning ignorance as he bumped her left thigh so it rested on his shoulder. He dropped his head to that same thigh and grazed his teeth over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anticipation welled in her stomach, thick and hot and heavy like honey... She took a sharp breath. He bit harder and she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? What did I say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god she couldn’t remember. Her brain was a messy soup of sex and cock and </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He bit again, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth hard enough that she knew he’d leave a mark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you wanted to bury your face in my wet, tight cunt…” She bit the words out, sinking her fingers into the plush carpet. He licked gently over the spot he’d just bitten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I said something about begging too…” He murmured, biting down again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out as sweet pain lanced through her, an electric shock to her core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” She breathed. “Please Diego, <em>please</em>…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those appeared to be the magic words because he let go of her thigh and buried his face an inch over. His tongue pushed between her folds and licking a line from bottom to top, making her gasp and writhe under him. He huffed a laugh, a burst of hot hair made her moan as he flattened his tongue against her clit and lapped at it like a thirsty man at a desert oasys. She closed her eyes and let herself feel everything; the scrap of stubble against her sensitive thighs, the patterns his tongue was making against her clit, the rug under her bare back and she all but came when he inserted two fingers and found that mysterious spot deep inside and stroked it slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached for his hair, digging her fingers as best she could into the short strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her whole body felt alive, electrified and she couldn’t keep up with what he was doing - she just knew it felt really, really fucking good and within minutes she was there, staring at the top of that cliff just waiting to fall over the edge…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And fall she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Literal</span>
  </em>
  <span> stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her whole body felt like it was on fire as she writhed beneath him. She vaguely heard him encouraging her softly over the blood rushing through her ears but she couldn’t have been sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she knew was that he was the best she had ever had, even by her own hand, and no one else would ever compare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time disappeared entirely as she floated back to earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was met with the very cocky grin of one Diego, who had his head resting on her pubic bone and was staring at her with something akin to adoration and self satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That good, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” She laughed, shoving his face to the side. HIs hand went to his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No seriously, I think you pulled some hair out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diego!” She laughed again, shaking her head. He bit his lip, looking boyish and innocent as he rested against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could do it again…” He said after a moment, leaning back to dive back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she let him, let him lap and suck and explore until she was unfolding in his arms for a second time, panting and dragging her fingers through the carpet and thanking all the heavens that she insisted on something so plush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fucked her again too, after she came a second time and she saw his cock standing at full mast ready to serve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even care that they had no condoms. She was clean, on birth control and she believed he was as well - She would have been horrified if any of her friends told her they’d done it, but she needed him. Needed to feel every inch of him, enjoy it, the intimacy of skin on skin that she didn’t even share with her own fiance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was slow and simmering this time, languid and smooth in front of the fire. Time ceased to exist. Everything, but Diego, ceased to exist.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so close…” She breathed into his ear before grazing her teeth against his lobe. She enjoyed the feeling of his hips stuttering, pushed hers harder to meet his and then they were falling over that edge together, which was something she only thought happened in movies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slumped over her, rolling to the side and reaching for the blanket from the sofa to cover them. He tucked her in close, pressing a kiss to her mouth, and she closed her eyes. Neither said a word as they fell asleep in each others arms, listening to the fire crackle and the storm kick on outside, keeping them in their own little world for just a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego woke the next morning, disoriented and wondering where he was. The room was lit only by a mostly burnt out fire... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but he was <em>warm</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was warm because of the naked woman in his arms, tucked in tightly, her back to his chest, and the blanket tucked tightly over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, relaxing back into the carpet, burying his face into her hair as he remembered the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They still smelled like the night before, the scents of their sex lingering on their skin and sending Diego’s head spinning again. He had no idea what would happen after this was all over but he didn’t care. He liked this woman more than he’d liked <em>anyone</em> in his entire life and he was going to fight for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He <em>had</em> to fight for her... because if he didn't he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms tightened around her and she stirred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still dark?” She mumbled sleepily. He kissed the column of her neck, relishing in the way she arched into him, her hips pushing into his rock hard morning wood and kicking his brain out of gear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still dark.” He nodded, his hands cupping her breasts. “The snow is over the windows, but I don’t hear the wind anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched as she arched, opening her body up for him and he closed his eyes, sliding one hand from her chest down between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was wet and hot for him already and she moaned unashamedly as he slid his fingers in between her folds, rocking her hips against him to get the friction she needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed himself at her entranced and she pushed onto him, moaning again as his cock slid inside. They lay together, pressed flush and joined so wholly and just enjoyed the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t come until she had, didn’t come until her walls fluttered around him and she had a full body flush from her toes to her cheeks. It was only then that he let himself go, emptied himself into her, some primal part of his brain claiming her as he did. He held her tightly, half caught between wondering what the fuck had happened to him and when the fuck had it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a wake up.” She breathed, rolling in his arms to kiss him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better or worse than pancakes and bacon?” He asked, his chest feeling tight but empty all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. Much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better.” She smiled, her green eyes sparkling like emerald chips. He could get lost in those forever. “I suppose it’s my turn to cook you breakfast, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked and kissed her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could just eat you instead and cut out the effort?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pretended to think about it for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought it was every guys dream to have a naked woman cook them breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego laughed loudly at that, rolling her onto her back to sit between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there’s no rule to say we can’t do both…” He murmured as he lay flat on the rug, hooking her legs over his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast (for him), actual breakfast (of food, which was cooked in the nude), second breakfast (for her, because that was only fair really) and then a very impressive fuck in the shower (where Diego’s tank was empty but neither of them cared one bit), they were clothed and seated on the couch checking the phones they had neglected for half the night and all of the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luce had three missed called and four texts from Matt, and a text from Blair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Matt said he hasn’t heard from </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>you this morning just checking you’re alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kisses- B</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and moved right along to Matt’s messages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Morning babe, heard the storm god real bad. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope you’re ok. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tried to call but you must be sleeping. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me when you can. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tried calling again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s after 9…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Called Blair. She hasn’t heard from you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She can’t get to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>because of the roads. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please call me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sighed, knowing she had to call Matt but she didn’t want to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trouble?” Diego asked, glancing over the top of his phone at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Matt.” She said softly, not looking at him. She didn’t even feel guilty and that was the bad part. She had no guilt for sleeping with Diego and she knew that wasn’t a good sign for her relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or her marriage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call him later.” She sighed, shaking her head and tossing the phone to the side. Diego’s brows rose when she met his gaze and she shrugged. “I’m having such a good day, why ruin it, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re marrying that guy, you know…” He pointed out, his eyes going to her left hand where they lingered. There was no ring there. She’d taken it off the night of her bachelorette party and it had sat on her night stand since. His eyes met hers again. “<em>Aren’t</em> you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She admitted when his eyes returned to hers. “I don’t... know. Matt… and I haven’t been ok in a long time but I haven’t had anyone really show me that… until now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could have sworn Diego’s cheeks paled and she held up her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean that as <em>I’ve fallen madly in love with you</em> or something dumb and Hallmark-esque… but I’ve had a better time with a complete stranger in 24 hours than I have with my own fiance in the last year!” She lifted her hands palm up before dropping them in her lap. “So while I’m not expecting <em>this" </em>she gestured between them "to go any further than this weekend, it’s nice to know I can still make friends. It’s nice to know someone still wants to talk to me and listen to me prattle about dumb shit instead of ignoring me in favour of my best friend or a stupid game or a hooker…” she let out a breath, her lungs feeling like they were full of lead. "It's nice to know someone still finds me attractive." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her breath again as Diego leaned forward on the couch and took her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this has been going on for so long, why haven’t you left?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I wasn’t kidding when I said my entire life has been neatly picked, sorted and packaged by Matt. I don’t have money of my own. It’s all in a joint account and he won’t make it easy for me to just take it. My family is on the other side of the world, so I have no support and <em>our</em> friends are <em>his</em> friends... I… have nothing.” Her eyes stung but she blinked back tears and smiled. “But I’ll work on changing that. Slowly. There's better out there for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t marry him.” Diego shook his head, eyes blazing. “I guessed most of this, but hearing you say it… you can’t marry him, Luce...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I have 3 weeks to figure it out then.” Lucy smiled, squeezing his hands. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Less th-than...</span><em><span>fuck</span></em><span>... </span><em><span>Less</span></em> <em><span>than</span></em> <em><span>that</span></em><span>.” He bit the words out hard and it clicked.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a stutter.” She said simply, watching as his cheeks flushed red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” He shook his head, scowling. She squeezed his fingers. “Only when I’m nervous… or anxious… or thinking about too much.” he cleared his throat, not meeting her gaze. She realised what he was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>She</em> gave him a stutter because she made him nervous and anxious and he was thinking about too much to do with her situation...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t want to assume you want or need my help, but I will help you with whatever you need to get yourself the hell out of here, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy bit her lip, smiling softly before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anything, having you as a friend will be the best thing to come from this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely sweetheart. I’m the best friend anyone could ever have.” He winked, slipping that cocky grin on his lips before he reached for her and kissed her whole heartedly that hers stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed deep, like it was the first she was taking in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her entire life was upside down because of this man but she didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew how to hurt Matt and she knew exactly when… but she’d think about that later. She wanted to spend just a few more hours exploring Diego’s absolutely naked body while they had a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that the storm let up enough that they could go and get Diegos’ car. She didn’t want to but she knew the time with him had to end - for now. There was promise on the horizon of seeing him again and she believed him when he said he would call her as soon as he got back to the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got my number?” He said as she pulled up to the street where he had broken down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” She held up her phone. “And your address in case i need it.” She smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use it.” He leant over and kissed her. "<em>Please.</em>" Flashing light behind them signalled Triple A’s arrival to fix his engine so he could get home. “Awh man, I was hoping they’d be longer so we could test out the back seat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and pushed him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out you shameless fiend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back once more to kiss her and then he stepped out into the snow. It looked like crystal in the soft, afternoon sun.  It sparkled so brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you.” He promised once more before he slammed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him a moment longer before she started to drive back to her house. The plan that had been in her mind was forming further and s</span>
  <span>he put it into action the second she walked in the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, she picked up her phone, calling Matt’s number, bypassing the string of increasingly pissed off texts that demanded she call him that she'd been ignoring all afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Second, she went up to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. Her engagement ring glittered where it was still sitting on the bedside table. She hated the thing, the giant diamond that sparkled even in the dim light. She’d always wanted something understated and classy and this thing was anything but. It was gaudy and over the top and not her style at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt answered after two rings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe!” He said, sounding happy that she called. “Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you been?”  </span>
  <span>Or not. His tone was false-happy. Icy. The same tone he used when they were around people but she’d spoken or done something to piss him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too.” She snapped, not in any kind of mood to deal with him. “My phone died through the night. The storm knocked the power out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you talking to me now then if it’s flat?” He asked, suspicion in his voice. She smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… found a battery pack?” She lied easily, already knowing how this conversation would play out. There was a pause on the other end of the line before Matt spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” He mumbled something to someone and then sighed. “Sorry babe, I was just stressed. We heard how bad the storm was last night and I just… wondered how you were doing by yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going fine.” She said, and it wasn’t a lie. She was more than fine. She was seeing clearly right now and she didn’t know if it was because of the orgasms or because Diego had been better to her in two days than Matt had been in the entire four years they’d been together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Both</em>, she reasoned. <em>Probably both</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You’re not lonely? Scared?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m good. You leave me alone so often that I guess I’m just used to it.” She smiled and checked her nails while she listened to him huff on the other end of the line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” He snarled finally and she gasped loudly. Theatrically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew this was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know there is someone there.” He spat and she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the guy you were fucking in our living room, Lucy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing she’d been waiting for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d finally remembered the cameras were connected to his phone and he could look at them any time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Matt?” She feigned shock as she stood to do the third thing in her Plan; which was to go to her computer, bring up the saved recordings from the security cameras and search for the last 24 hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she moved it to her personal flash drive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Step 4 was to wipe it it from the cloud entirely so that it never existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it, Lucy. It’s on the security cameras.  They have backup batteries so they kept recording even without power, you absolute dumb </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, heard the dead silence on the end of the line. Clearly he'd been expecting tears and grovelling... but not anymore.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess they’re flat then.” She smiled as she opened the video on her flash drive and watched Diego bury his head between her legs. Her heart beat wildly and she pressed her thighs together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They. Can’t. Be. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> replaced them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed as heat flooded between her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, yeah you replaced them after that big electrical surge we had a few weeks ago, when the only house to lose power on the street was ours!” she said brightly, exiting out of her own home porno to click on a video from almost a month ago. “Remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” She said when he only stammered in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The video loaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The setting was her bedroom, the scene her bed and in the middle of it were Matt and Blair doing something totally obscene that involved some impressive nautical knots and a lot of flexibility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the volume up so her phone microphone could pick up the pants and moans, the slaps of skin and the grunts of </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Blair. Oh baby. Yes. Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stored to a cloud you fuck.” Lucy rolled her eyes, scrolling through the footage until she found the pool from July, when she’d had to work the long weekend and Matt had been heart broken…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart broken enough that he’d needed both Blair and Monica to come over so they could fuck each other silly in the swimming pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the volume up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t delete the footage from your phone, only from the cloud via the computer you stupid prick… so while we’re nowhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> even, I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your long weekend with the boys.” She said brightly, feeling better than she had in a long time. A weight had been lifted “Don’t come home with any nasties!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clicked off the line and then laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed so hard she cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fucked. He was so fucked because she had an out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a way to make him split their assets with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wedding and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not once she</span>
  <span> unplugged her flash drive and sent it to Diego for safe keeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her little video was wiped from existence but his weren’t. His were back on the cloud where they belonged so that if anyone looked they would see it... a</span>
  <span>nd she would make sure his mother and his father knew to look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make sure they knew exactly why she was suddenly pretty wealthy with a gorgeous house and expensive car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make sure that prick is gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to talk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and typed her reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah babe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We really need to talk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hit send and went to their wardrobe, looking at the long rack of Matt’s clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now what exactly did she need to pack for him to take to Blair’s?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that everything?" Diego asked, looking up at Lucy from where she stood on the back of the moving truck. He watched as she smiled brightly and surveyed her stuff, which was all packed away neatly in rows behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think dad has a couple more boxes to bring down... otherwise, that's it." She nodded, turning back to him. He held out his hand to her, which she took, and he helped her down. His hands lingered on her waist for a moment as she looked up at him now. Her nose was red from the cold air and it only served to make her green eyes that much more vivid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she looked happy. Really, honestly and truly happy, even though today was meant to be her wedding day… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luce?” Her mother’s soft voice called out and the crush of snow made the two break apart seconds before her mother came round the side of the truck. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do with this, honey…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego’s spine stiffened at the sight of the stunning, white dress in her mothers arms. He glanced at Lucy, who was chewing on her lip as she stared at her wedding dress. He placed a steadying hand against her back and she leaned into his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it in the living room.” She said finally. “On the floor, in front of the fire place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother’s eyebrows knitted at the specific request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And leave the rug…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rug?” Diego asked in surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved that rug and knew she did as well. He also knew that Matt <em>hated</em> that rug, now more than ever since he’d seen the security footage of what Diego had done to her <em>on</em> that rug...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So her request to leave the rug where it was with her wedding dress on it in the exact place they’d fucked each other senseless was just - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said in her ear as her mother shrugged and disappeared back inside. “That’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him, her eyes sparkling, and kissed him quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All’s fair in love and war, sweetheart.” She grinned wickedly and he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no fucking clue what they were exactly but he was willing to stick around forever to find out. Would he be devastated if they didn’t work out? Absolutely. Would he take having her as a friend over not having her at all? Of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was the bright spark that had ignited his life, the atom that combusted his mundane existence into something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something fun and unpredictable and somehow stable all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she kissed him again she got the distinctive impression that they were headed for more than just friends, but he wouldn’t push it. He knew she had to heal and grow and work out what she wanted to do. She was renting a nice place in the city now but she might also want to go back to Australia with her parents. He wouldn’t stop her, hell he may even join her if she let him. He’d sell everything he owned and take loans out from Mom to make it happen because h</span>
  <span>e wouldn’t let her slip through his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was stuck with him whether she liked it or not but somehow as his arms came around her body to hold her tightly, he didn’t think she minded too much. He vowed he wouldn't ever let her go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone clearing their throat had them springing apart so obviously that vow was the unseen kind… but he had a feeling her father </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> just by looking at him that he was absolutely fucking gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your mother needs help, Luce.” Mr Jones said in a gruff voice as put the box on the back of the truck. Lucy looked from Diego to her father and back again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luce…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry…</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mouthed as she turned and trudged up the path. Diego hopped up on the back of the truck and lifted the box, making himself useful as he waited for Lucy’s father - "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Call me Steve, son"</span>
  </em>
  <span> - to say something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know mate, I haven’t seen my daughter this happy in friggin' years.” he said as he boosted himself up on the bed of the truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego eased himself down beside him, unsure of what to say to the gruff, Australian man who was frankly the most terrifying person he’d ever met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see.” Diego agreed dumbly. Steve glanced sidelong at him and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you the one who made her realise that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matt</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an absolute cockhead?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego laughed at the term and shrugged his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, sir.” He shook his head. “I think she came to the conclusion herself… she just didn’t know how to get out on her own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve squinted at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’d you do to her to make her realise?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego’s insides froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> he done to Lucy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Steve was asking in a metaphorical sense but his mind ended up back on that rug and for a hot second he couldn’t speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I listened.” He said finally, hoping he could blame the redness in his cheeks and ears from the cold. “I just listened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem like a good man, Diego.” Steve nodded, still squinting at him. “For a man with tattoos, both ears pierced and scars. What line of work did you say you were in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stripping, dad.” Lucy’s voice was sweet as she walked around the truck, a box in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stripping?” Steve’s eyes widened as he took the box from his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, didn’t mum tell you Diego was the stripper at my hens party?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego wanted to die on the spot. How could she have </span>
  <em>
    <span>told her parents</span>
  </em>
  <span> how they’d met? There was no longer blood in his face. It was gone and he was going to pass out from sheer embarrassment he was sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Steve started laughing, a roaring laugh that echoed around the half full truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull the other one, Luce.” He said through his laughter, shaking his head. “She’s a smart ass, Diego. Be warned. I don’t know where she gets that from because it’s certainly not me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s certainly not me.” Lucy’s mother appeared, an older version of her daughter. Beautiful woman, Diego thought. Warm and inviting, exactly like a mother should be. </span>
  <span>Steve jumped down and embraced his wife as Lucy boosted herself up beside him. She watched them embrace as her thighs pressed into Diego's and her ankle swung into his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has to be you,” Steve said, ducking to kiss his wife. “I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BULLSHIT!” Lucy and her mother exclaimed, laughing. Diego laughed with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, if we’re all packed up.” Steve said finally. “Chuck the keys over the gate and walk away Lucy Loo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go lock up.” Lucy shook her head. “Get the truck ready, Diego and I will take my car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego wasn’t sure how she’d managed to get a nice sum of money out of Matt </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the car but she had and he was impressed. He hadn’t been game enough to look on the flash drive, even though he knew their video was on there and he was curious. She must have had some heavy shit on Matt if he was willing to cut his losses rather than fight her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright honey, we’ll wait in the truck.” Her mother smiled and tugged on Steve’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took Diego’s hand and they walked back up to the house together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was half empty, just Lucy’s stuff missing. They stood at the threshold of the living room, eyes on the dress in front of the fire on that rug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like we should take the rug.” Diego said, slinging an arm over her shoulder to draw her into his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hated the rug so much. I want to leave it. We can buy a new rug.” She smiled, burrowing into him. “Thank you.” She said in a quiet voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” He asked and held her tighter. He kissed her head, burying his nose in her hair. That lemongrass, peach and apple scent intoxicating him better than any alcohol could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finding me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t take much…" He said softly.  "I thought you were thanking me for the multiple orgasms…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diego!” Lucy laughed, smacking his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s what you sounded like too… when you called out my name...” He quipped and she laughed again, leaning away from him. He looked at her, studying her, feeling like an absolute sap for being half in love with a girl he’d only known for 3 weeks; </span>
  <span>But when she looked at him with those eyes, those stunning green and gold eyes...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re impossible.” she said with a sigh, drawing into him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He drawled, stealing a kiss before tugging her away from this life and into his. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how I managed to bash this out in literally a day but there you have it. <br/>Now if I could do that with my actual novel I'd be happy. Rate and review. Cheers means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone is following my Captain America fanfiction I'm sorry I haven't uploaded. It's finished, I'm just lazy and part of me doesn't want it to be officially over, ya know? But I'll have it out soon. Promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>